


Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах

by fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona), Poloz



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Pre-Canon, Shin-ah is too pure for this world, Single work, Translation, eventual spoilers, fandom Akatsuki no Yona 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/fandom%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloz/pseuds/Poloz
Summary: «Эта история разворачивалась, как и многие другие. Это была история о братьях».В мире, где оживают легенды, а драконы существуют не только в мифах, всё самое удивительное по-прежнему имеет самое земное начало. Вот так эта история о мальчике, который слишком быстро стал мужчиной, и о ребёнке, с которым он был связан, потрясла всё королевство.Это история о Синих Драконах, которых мы все знаем и любим, с пре-каноном, ведущим к канону.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: AkaYona: ФБ2020|06: BB-квест, Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If The Sky Could Dream (It Would Dream of Dragons)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477746) by [OMGitsgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen). 



> Примечание автора: для того чтобы сделать понятной разницу, которая есть в японском языке, я решила использовать «Синий Дракон» в качестве титула, поэтому, когда люди говорят о драконе, они используют «Синий Дракон». И «Сэйрю» — в качестве имени, которое люди будут использовать, обращаясь к Сэйрю. Так, Ао когда-то был известен как Сэйрю.
> 
> Иллюстрации: [[здесь]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920853)

_Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах._  
\- Илона Эндрюс

В деревне эту историю рассказывали шепотом у очагов, когда угли почти угасали, зимние бури пролетали через долины, а ветер завывал и продирал до самых костей. И только храбрецы или глупцы рассказывали её во время жатвы, когда собирали зерна для пустых животов, или под сенью рощ, где играли дети. Этой историей их пугали: ведите себя хорошо, иначе будете прокляты Синим Драконом.

Эта история развивалась, как многие другие. Это была история о братьях.

Первый Синий Дракон был сотворен в Эпоху Легенд, из младшего сына главы клана, которого призвал Бог. За тысячи лет из людской памяти исчезли причина и цель этого зова, но в одном соглашались все: первый Синий Дракон получил кровь Бога-Дракона и обрел великую, но ужасную силу. И такова была его сила, что одним взглядом он повергал врагов, обращал их в камень, и целые армии пали от его меча и мощи. Однако, возвратившись домой, Синий Дракон взял с жителей слово держать эту силу в тайне в обмен на свое покровительство. Первый Дракон заставил их принять его кровь, чтобы скрепить соглашение, и так на деревню пало проклятье, хотя в ту пору они ещё не ведали об этом.

Старший брат сходил с ума от зависти. Это его избрали, чтобы однажды он встал во главе клана, и это он, не младший брат, должен был услышать голос Синего Бога-Дракона. Годами старший брат лелеял злобу, пока однажды ночью, устав от опустошающей ненависти, он не заколол спящего Синего Дракона. Тут же его схватили, и старейшины клана собрались подле Синего Дракона, чтобы услышать предсмертные слова. И они не были добрыми: умирающий Дракон поклялся, что великая кара падет на брата-предателя и всех кровных родственников за это ужасное преступление.

Ужас обуял жителей деревни. Ведь Синий Дракон был воплощением Бога войны. Кровью он заливал поля сражений в те времена, когда в Коуке бушевали войны, а Божественный Король взошел на престол, одолев враждующие кланы. Никто не сомневался, что наказание будет ужасным. Но ничего не произошло в дни после смерти Дракона. По крайней мере, так казалось людям.

И так они считали, пока жена старшего брата не родила их первое и последнее дитя. У младенца, что она привела в этот мир ценой жизни, были глаза Синего Дракона.

И в тот миг вся деревня поверила, что эти глаза и были той страшной карой преданного Бога и напоминанием о грехе тех, кто был повинен в муках мертвого Дракона.

Как долго может тянуться столь ужасная история? Со временем, подобно цели Синего Дракона и его красноволосого короля, и она затерялась в океане времени. Тысяча лет — довольно долгий срок, а людские сердца непостоянны. И хотя история забылась, страх и ненависть продолжали жить, поэтому деревня затаилась, сохранив в своих кругах божественную кару. И так деревня Синего Дракона продолжала жить тысячу лет, но и это однажды изменилось, как меняется всё на свете.

История продолжилась подобно многим другим историям, но всегда она начиналась одним и тем же образом. Это была история о двух братьях.

  



	2. Тот, кто обжёгся

_Продолжать гневаться — всё равно, что схватить горячий уголь с намерением бросить его в кого-нибудь; обожжётесь именно вы._  
\- Будда 

В деревне Синего Дракона существовала традиция не давать детям имен до их рождения. Имена обладали огромной силой, и даже считалось, что именно имя, данное ребенку с его первым вздохом, позволяло душе войти в тело. Всё дело в том, что имена принадлежали людям и только людям. Безымянным оставалось всё таинственное, опасное и смертоносное — драконы. Дракон мог получить имя лишь с рождением следующего Дракона, ибо людьми они становились лишь тогда, когда другой ребенок вбирал их кровь и силу. Только в смерти они могли стать людьми. Всю жизнь они считались едва прирученными дикими зверями, которых деревня должна была оберегать и одновременно — защищаться от них. Но ни один дракон не получал настоящего имени, ибо кто мог любить дракона так, чтобы наречь и тем самым возродить его душу? И поэтому драконы — такова уж была их противоестественная природа — нарекали себя сами, жили и умирали в агонии.

Его предшественник взял имя Хван, что значит «сияющий» или «яркий». Не то чтобы оно имело какое-то значение для него — просто в день рождения Сэйрю небо было ярким и безоблачным. Хван выбрал это имя, чтобы помнить о погребальном звоне, которым для него прозвучала новость о рождении Синего Дракона. Это стало для него величайшим унижением — Хвану было всего восемнадцать, когда родился следующий Дракон. (Отчего-то Синие Драконы умирали гораздо раньше других драконов — то ли из-за условий в деревне, то ли из-за ненависти к собственной силе.) Эта новость нанесла ему ужасное оскорбление. Он был обречен медленно угасать, пока новый Синий Дракон становился всё сильнее. И с каждой новой звездой, увиденной юным Синим Драконом, росла ненависть Хвана. Не потому, что он считал свою силу значимой, а потому, что боялся смерти. И поэтому в тот день, когда Хван понял, что его жизнь вот-вот закончится, ибо он больше не видел звезд в небе и не отличал свет от тьмы, он обрушил свою месть на мальчика, который жил с ним. Хван перестал вставать с постели и, угасая, заставил Сэйрю наблюдать за тем, как умирает. Мальчик в ужасе молил Хвана отпустить его, чтобы позвать на помощь, но тот хрипло дышал и велел Сэйрю оставаться рядом. И на последнем вздохе он прошептал слова, которые будут преследовать Сэйрю всю его жизнь:

— Однажды… Та же судьба… — прошептал Хван между приступами кашля, всё ещё цепляясь за жизнь, — они всегда… будут ненавидеть… тебя. Никому… даже богам… Мы не нужны. Живи один.

— Тогда в чем смысл всего этого? — спрашивал Сэйрю умирающего дракона. — Пожалуйста, Хван, ответь! Зачем я живу?

Хван одарил Сэйрю злой улыбкой — в свете свечей блеснули острые клыки. Он потянулся к мальчику, чтобы схватить его за горло и сжать из последних сил. Маска, которую он всегда носил, соскользнула, и Сэйрю увидел саму смерть. Пустые глаза были затянуты пленкой, под мертвенно-бледной кожей алели кровавые отметины. В глазах дракона таились бесконечная тьма и бездна, которые стали его наследием.

— Не бывает… ничего… вечного.

Внезапно Хван дернулся и умер. Его глаза опустели окончательно, рука бессильно упала на пол. И вскоре старейшины нашли Синего Дракона сидящим в тишине хижины, едва не задохнувшимся от запаха смерти. Потом Сэйрю смотрел, как сжигают дотла тело его предшественника, и вдруг понял, что руки сами тянутся к шее. Он мог поклясться, что всё ещё чувствовал прикосновение дрожащих пальцев, которые впечатали в его кожу ту же судьбу.

***

Он ненавидел и любил его с самого начала.

Это произошло в один миг. Сэйрю отправился спать, уставший и замерзший после боя с чужими солдатами, которые пришли за его силой прямо во время бури. Жители деревни ненавидели его — и чувство было взаимным — но, по крайней мере, они боялись его и давали лишнюю еду, когда он выполнял свой долг. Чужаки были врагами, которых следовало уничтожать, паразитами, пригодными для того, чтобы изливать на них пылающую ярость и удовлетворять жажду крови дракона, что жил в его глазах. Он так старательно зачищал окрестности деревни от врагов, что теперь они приходили всё реже и реже. Соседние поселения приучились бояться проклятую деревню на окраинах территории Клана Земли и держались подальше.

Сэйрю было почти двадцать девять. Это стало настоящим достижением — на памяти старейшин последний Синий Дракон, доживший до двадцати восьми, был шесть поколений назад. Хоть люди и боялись Сэйрю и всего, что он собой представлял, они в конце концов привыкли к нему, выучили перепады его настроения и теперь знали, когда с ним можно иметь дело. А то, что он прожил так долго, уберегло несколько детей от подобной судьбы. Возможно, его смерть даже опечалит их, потому что он нравился им — настолько, насколько вообще может нравиться Синий Дракон. Однако Сэйрю должен был ожидать появления нового дракона в любое время. В конце концов, двадцать восемь лет — это долгий срок. Он должен быть готов, когда это произойдет. Но разве кто-то может подготовиться к собственной смерти?

В ту непроглядную ночь бушевала гроза, и он проснулся в одиночестве. В какой-то миг буря затихла, и весь мир замер, как будто хотел перевести дыхание, а его разбудили слёзы, бегущие по щекам. Это не были слезы счастья или горя, но слезы из-за потери чего-то внутри. Воля Бога-Дракона ушла, оставив его пустым сосудом. И затем он почувствовал какой-то толчок — отчаянное желание защитить новорожденного Синего Дракона. Оно заставило его помчаться в деревню сквозь дождь и холод, туда, куда ему обычно было запрещено приходить. Он вбежал в маленькую хижину, где мужчина выл от отчаяния, а повитуха стояла у дальней стены, повернувшись ко всем спиной. Он понял, что мать уже мертва — скорее всего, наложила на себя руки. В конце концов, его собственная мать поступила так же, не вынеся мысли, что её утроба произвела на свет проклятое дитя. Старейшина деревни смотрел на извивающегося младенца и уже надевал на него маску. Затем он взглянул на уже бывшего Сэйрю, который рухнул на колени от потрясения.

Старейшина окинул его оценивающим взглядом и, решив, что он не отреагирует так бурно, как Хван, понимающе кивнул.

— Тебе понадобится имя, — сказал он бывшему Сэйрю, который снял маску и ответил ему взглядом, полным отвращения. Он ненавидел эту маску, хотя её ношение стало традицией ещё в те времена, когда по земле ходил первый Синий Дракон.

— Ао*, — предложил бывший Сэйрю, и старейшина зыркнул на него.

— Никак пытаешься шутить, Сэйрю? Мне не кажется это забавным.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Сэйрю — Ао — с горькой усмешкой, а потом просто пожал плечами. — Мне немного осталось. Нет смысла стараться и переживать.

— Ладно, Ао. Родился новый Сэйрю, и теперь ты, согласно нашим законам, должен заботиться о нем.

— Я понятия не имею о младенцах. Я его случайно убью, — огрызнулся Ао и попытался встать, игнорируя трясущиеся ноги и надеясь, что никто этого не заметит. Но старейшина больше не боялся его и твердо стоял на своем.

— Твой предшественник справился. И если ребенок умрет по твоей милости, ты должен будешь заботиться и о следующем. Держи это в уме.

— Ладно, — бросил Ао. — Давайте сюда этого паршивца.

Но никто и не пошевелился, чтобы взять ребенка, хотя тот уже начал плакать. Отец всё рыдал и рыдал, а старейшина глядел на Ао, будто тот предложил что-то немыслимое. Поняв их намерения, Ао схватил ребенка и вышел из хижины, оставив позади скорбящего отца. Ао не знал, как нужно держать младенца, поэтому просто прижал его к груди и побежал под дождем, снова промокнув.

Но, войдя в хижину, он растерялся, не зная, что делать с ребенком. Сначала он сделал очевидное — вынул из мокрых пеленок и завернул в сухое одеяло. Потом положил ребенка на соломенный тюфяк, на котором спал сам, но маленький Сэйрю тут же принялся капризничать. Он не кричал, как это делали надоедливые младенцы из деревни, а икал и всхлипывал и протягивал пухлые пальчики к чему-то. Скорее всего, к Ао. Несмотря на маленькую маску на его личике, Ао ощущал в нем силу Синего Дракона. Он оглядел младенца. Наверняка, тот уже мог видеть сквозь дерево, но откуда Ао было знать?

— Что? — спросил он, не ожидая ответа, потому что ещё не сошел с ума. Как это делали матери? Обладали ли они даром понимать язык младенцев? Ао наклонился и протянул руку, за что тут же был вознагражден неожиданно крепкой хваткой пальчиков Сэйрю. Странный холодок пробежал по спине — он понял, что впервые в жизни касается ребенка. Ему никогда не разрешали приближаться к детям: отчасти потому, что он был чудовищем, но в основном, потому, что в юности ему нравилось драться ради забавы. И Ао не мог поверить, что когда-то он сам был таким крохой.

Сэйрю вдруг принялся сосать палец Ао, вырвав того из задумчивости. Это и стало ответом на вопрос.

— Ты хочешь есть, да? — со вздохом спросил Ао, потирая затылок свободной рукой и оглядывая хижину. — Засада! И чем я должен тебя кормить?

Какое-то время Ао разглядывал свои пожитки и запасы еды, пока наконец-то не нашел, что было нужно. Когда он приходил в деревню, один житель каждый раз давал ему козье молоко. У него ещё оставалось немного, поэтому Ао развел огонь в очаге и подумал, что надо бы брать молоко почаще. Он дождался, пока оно вот-вот закипит, а потом остудил, чтобы оно стало теплым. Ао неловко положил младенца на колени, пытаясь придумать, как бы уместить Сэйрю так, чтобы можно было вливать ему молоко по ложке. При первой попытке он пролил большую часть, и Сэйрю явно не понимал, что происходит, но на второй или третий раз младенец сообразил и принялся увлеченно есть. Ао кормил его, пока Сэйрю не потерял интерес и, кажется, не уснул. Ао положил подбородок на сцепленные руки и наблюдал за ним.

Он подумал, что, разумеется, ненавидит этого ребенка. Ненавидит то, чем он был и что значил для самого Ао. Но сам ребенок вызывал в нем сильное желание защищать. Ао понимал, что так Дракон обеспечивал сохранность своего сосуда. Это было то же самое сердцебиение, которое он почувствовал давным-давно, стоило ему закрыть глаза и сосредоточится. Но Ао так и не узнал, кому принадлежали эти сердца и что они значили для него. Да и эти неизвестные не пытались дотянуться до Ао. У него не было власти над этим, как не будет и у этого ребенка. И Ао должен подготовить его к миру, в котором не будет ни тепла, ни света. Путь дракона лежал во тьме. Теперь, когда ему было с кем разделить этот путь, Ао стал немного счастливее.

Ао решил поступить в этой ситуации так, как поступил бы на поле сражения, столкнувшись с вражеской армией, — разузнать обо всем как можно больше, чтобы понять, что делать дальше. Первым делом он снял с ребенка маску. Синие, как у него, волосы и знаки Дракона на щеках. Ао представил, что если ребенок откроет глаза, то и они будут такими же золотыми, как его. Убедившись в наличии этих черт, Ао изучил крошечные пальчики на ногах и руках, не совсем понимая, что это должно ему сказать, но решив, что осмотр не помешает. Он снова завернул ребенка в одеяло и осторожно положил рядом. И потом Ао лежал, глядел в потолок и небо за ним, тщетно ища утешение, хотя уже знал, что больше не сможет уснуть.

Ао решил, что будет импровизировать, и пусть только паршивец попробует потом винить его за это.

_*Ао (яп.) — синий._

  



	3. О естественных и спонтанных изменениях

_Жизнь ― серия естественных и спонтанных изменений. Не сопротивляйся им; это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. Позволь действительности быть действительностью. Позволь всему течь своим чередом._  
\- Лао-Цзы

Однажды Синий Дракон, который позже стал известен как Ао, спросил своего предшественника, Хвана, о самом первом Синем Драконе. Всего однажды.

— Ты должен что-то знать, Хван, — настаивал Ао, тыча пальцем в бок старшего. Хван оскалился и ударил его по руке. Определенно, прикосновение мальчика было ему противно, но Ао не позволил этому отвлечь себя от вопроса.

— С чего бы мне тебе рассказывать, даже знай я это?

— Потому что я тоже Синий Дракон! Я должен знать о первом Синем Драконе всё, что знаешь ты. Я этого заслуживаю.

— Первый Синий Дракон был трусом, — прошипел Хван и сделал большой глоток из фляги. Ао вздрогнул. Он ненавидел Хвана, особенно когда тот был пьян. А пьяным тот был большую часть времени. Хван говорил, что это помогает ему от головных болей, но Ао знал, что, когда Хван напивался, для него самого это означало две вещи. Во-первых, Ао получит ещё несколько синяков. А во-вторых, головная боль Хвана станет ещё сильнее, окончательно испортив ему и без того отвратительное настроение.

— Почему ты считаешь его трусом?

— Мне не нужно что-то знать о нем, чтобы понимать — он был трусом. Настоящий воин не стал бы использовать такое проклятье на поле сражения. Думается мне, он был ублюдком, который молил Синего Бога-Дракона о силе и получил, чего хотел. А потом он оскорбил Бога тем, как использовал эту силу. И мы до сих пор платим за его ошибки.

Хван поднял флягу в подобии тоста.

— Настоящий воин, — произнес Ао, пробуя слова на вкус и позволяя себе помечтать. — Как думаешь, я смогу стать настоящим воином?

— Что? — удивленно спросил Хван. — Что за чушь ты несешь?

— Я никогда не буду использовать проклятье. Вместо этого я защищу деревню мечом.

— Ты? С помощью меча? Чепуха, — отрезал Хван. — Да, мы прокляты. Но это полезное проклятье. Ты должен использовать его — тогда и только тогда, когда это будет необходимо.

— Нет, — упрямо возразил Ао, уже всё для себя решив. — Я защищу деревню только мечом, и тогда они поймут. Им придется взять обратно свои слова!

Хван ответил не сразу, сначала он осушил флягу, а потом резко произнес:

— Отвратительно.

(Через несколько лет после смерти Хвана банда разбойников хотела напасть на деревню. Ао знал, что у него не было выбора: он всё ещё был ребенком, и разбойники превосходили его числом. Ему пришлось воспользоваться своими глазами, чтобы одолеть чужаков. Ао выпустил на волю Синего Дракона из глаз и позволил себе утонуть в его жажде крови, пока тот алчно раздирал врагов на части. Но после того, как азарт битвы схлынул, Ао лежал посреди трупов тех, кого сам же и убил. Их кровь собиралась в лужи, проникала в землю, придавая грязи вкус меди. Нервы Ао горели от паралича, и в тот момент он сдался. Хван был прав. Надежда — действительно отвратительное чувство.)

***

С приходом сезона дождей вода наполнила долину, будто миску. Одежда сельчан постоянно прилипала к телам, а сандалии и ступни покрывала грязь. Вода просачивалась сквозь крыши, оставляя отметины на всем: одеяла были готовы сгнить, чайники — заржаветь, и даже стены покрывались плесенью. Ветра с воем проносились над полями и долинами, рисовые плантации затопило. Небо нависло над деревней — облака скрыли его за пеленой, превратив дни в серый полумрак, а ночи — в непроглядную тьму. Жители деревни собирались вокруг огня ради тепла; усталость, холод и дождь владели ими. Казалось, они почти забыли о солнце.

Но лето всегда возвращается, каким бы долгим ни было ожидание. А вместе с летом и солнечным светом в жизни Ао появились новые проблемы. Во-первых, выгоревшая на солнце трава кишела кусачими насекомыми. Во-вторых, от удушливой влажности ему хотелось вырвать волосы с корнем или растечься по полу, который ещё сохранил хоть немного прохлады. В-третьих, — и это было хуже всего — Сэйрю научился ходить.

Ему был примерно год. Он уже уверенно ползал и наконец-то научился вставать, опираясь на стену или скудную мебель. В сезон дождей было легко удерживать его дома и присматривать, чтобы Сэйрю не попал в неприятности. Однако Ао быстро понял, что уход за младенцем был не самым страшным испытанием — куда хуже было присматривать за малышом, делающим неуверенные шаги.

Ао упражнялся с мечом и работал над хватом, когда заметил, что Сэйрю бродит у хижины, гонясь за птичкой, которая, кажется, его очаровала. Он шел вперед, и, похоже, маска совсем не мешала ему видеть. Но потом Ао увидел, как Сэйрю споткнулся о камень и упал прямо лицом вниз. Ао перекосило: его охватил ужас, который не вызвали бы и полдюжины врагов, когда он быстро подошел к всхлипывающему Сэйрю.

Ао опустился перед ребенком на одно колено и снял с него маску. На подбородке алели царапины, сочащиеся кровью, а из глаз лились слезы. Ао вытер их своей одеждой.

— Перестань, — твердо сказал он, в одной руке держа маску, а другой поднимая ребенка. — Ты должен быть крепче. Это всего лишь небольшая царапина. Ты в порядке.

— Ва… ва! — отозвался Сэйрю, явно пребывая в отчаянии и протягивая ручки в сторону синих птиц, сидевших на дереве возле хижины.

— Знаю, знаю. На птиц приятно смотреть. Эти синие птицы прилетают сюда, в долину, только когда здесь есть солнце и фрукты. Но птицы летают… — Ао поднял Сэйрю и посадил боком на свое бедро. Он понятия не имел, как этот ребенок станет Синим Драконом, если его так легко поранить. — А вот мы не летаем. Не надо ловить птиц. Их место в небе. А наше — здесь.

— Ва… — сказал Сэйрю, а потом повернул к Ао личико, похлопал ладошкой по его груди и схватился за ожерелье из перьев. Ао постарался не вздрогнуть, когда Сэйрю потянул за перья, но не стал отбирать.

— Это перья. У птиц есть перья.

— А… Ва… — ответил Сэйрю, и Ао не удержался и приподнял бровь.

— Ао, — поправил он и указал на себя, хотя с маской в руке это было неудобно. — Я Ао. И я не птица, хотя у меня есть немного перьев.

— А… о…

Ао моргнул и едва не уронил Сэйрю.

— Ты что, только что назвал мое имя? Ао? — спросил он Сэйрю, который моргнул ему в ответ широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами, сияющими всеми оттенками золотого и желтого. В утреннем свете в них мерцали сапфировые искры. На его личике глаза казались огромными, и Ао по своему опыту знал, что без маски мир видится Синему Дракону таким безграничным, что в нем можно потеряться. Была даже легенда о Синем Драконе — наверное, одном из первых, — которого так очаровали солнце и небо, что он сидел и смотрел, пока не ослеп, а затем и вовсе умер от голода и жажды. Но вместо того чтобы смотреть на синих птиц или небо, глаза Сэйрю сосредоточились на Ао. Ребенок потянулся и прикоснулся к его подбородку холодными пальчиками.

— Ао, — радостно сказал Сэйрю, и маска выпала у того из внезапно онемевших пальцев.

Он почувствовал, как теплеют щеки. Сэйрю прижался к его груди и начал засыпать. Ао же провел пятерней сквозь волосы, пытаясь успокоиться и заставить сердце не сжиматься странным образом.

— И что я должен с этим делать? — спросил он в пустоту.

Птицы пролетели над ним навстречу бесконечному горизонту.

***

С поля боя он всегда приносил в хижину запах меди.

Это были всего лишь мародеры, которые искали любую деревню для грабежа. Ао легко с ними расправлялся. Их удары были медленными и неуклюжими, а он двигался быстро и гибко и видел малейшее движение мускулов ещё до его начала. Но Ао всегда останавливался у колодца, чтобы смыть пот и кровь, прежде чем возвращаться в хижину. Он не знал, что пугало и заставляло прятаться ребенка: его безумная улыбка или запах.

И вот после одной из таких битв они готовились к тихому вечеру. Сэйрю ходил за Ао, как потерянный утенок, пока тот готовил. Сэйрю был всё ещё мал и мог есть только мягкую пищу, поэтому сегодня на ужин снова была каша, как почти каждый вечер. Деревня никогда не могла похвастаться изобилием еды: поколениями они добывали только камни из истощившейся старой почвы. Поэтому здесь не было обжор, а всё съедобное приходилось растягивать как можно дольше. Так что Ао достал рис и разварил его до состояния каши, добавив для вкуса кости птицы, которую они съели раньше. В деревне в совершенстве овладели искусством маринования, чтобы любой ценой сохранить все овощи. Но пока Ао вытаскивал банки маринованного дайкона, Сэйрю начал хныкать от голода. Ао всучил ему миску с кашей, из которой тщательно выбрал все обломки костей, и разрешил Сэйрю есть, лишь бы тот не плакал. Он даст ему дайкон, только если Сэйрю захочет ещё (а он знал, что так и случится).

Набив живот, Сэйрю легко согласился лечь спать. И как раз в тот момент в дверь постучали, заставив Ао вздрогнуть. Недоумевая, кто бы это мог быть, Ао подошел к двери и открыл, явив себе неприятное зрелище: на пороге стоял старейшина, опираясь на трость. У его ног лежал мешок.

— Что? — спросил Ао. — Я только что уложил пацана.

— Оно может о себе позаботиться, — ответил старейшина, и Ао почувствовал, как краснеет от гнева и стыда.

— Он, — поправил Ао, на что старейшина ответил недобрым взглядом. — И он всего лишь малец, который научился говорить первые слова. Ты думаешь, что я могу оставить его ради какой-нибудь грязной работы для тебя? Да он съест что-то не то, упадет, или его унесет ястреб, или что-то вроде того, — огрызнулся Ао и почувствовал, как что-то тянет его за одежду. Старейшина в страхе отступил назад, а Сэйрю посмотрел на Ао. Его рот, незащищенный маской, был приоткрыт, и Ао знал, что Сэйрю напуган.

— Ао… Ао… — с тревогой сказал он, и Ао потрепал его по голове.

— Знаю. Он и меня своим уродливым лицом пугает, — Ао рассмеялся, с радостью заметив, как старейшина скривился в отвращении. Ао отвел Сэйрю к тюфяку, минуту успокаивал его, а потом вернулся к старейшине — тот смотрел на него ещё злее.

— Знаешь, если продолжишь на меня так пялиться, я и обидеться могу.

— Твоя обида — меньшая из моих тревог, — отрезал старейшина. — Особенно после хаоса, который ты устроил.

— Ладно. Почему бы нам не перейти к делу? — прорычал Ао. — Что ты тут делаешь, дед?

— Не называй меня так, — прошипел старейшина, постукивая тростью как бы в предупреждении, но Ао был не в настроении уступать.

— Почему? Это правда. Или тебе стыдно это признавать? — спросил Ао, а потом уши заполнил треск, а щека онемела от боли. Поднятая рука старейшины тряслась от ярости.

— Не смей меня так называть! Не смей! Ты отнял у неё жизнь! Это ты… Это ты!.. — выпалил старейшина. Его глаза горели от бездонной ненависти. Ао прикоснулся к щеке, а потом одарил старика горькой усмешкой.

— Можешь ещё ударить меня, если от этого тебе станет легче. Но поверь, ты никогда не сможешь ненавидеть меня так, как я сам.

Старик, казалось, был готов поднять трость и избить его, но передумал. Вместо этого он поднял мешок и бросил к ногам Ао.

— Твоя порция. Совет велел мне сообщить тебе, что участились слухи о новых бандах.

— И где носит настоящую армию, которая должна о них позаботиться? — раздраженно спросил Ао. — Я не могу разобраться со всеми.

— Справишься. Всегда справлялся. Нет смысла обращаться за помощью к никчемному королю, если ты не хочешь обнаружить свой позор.

— Ладно. Я буду настороже, — неохотно пообещал Ао. — Но теперь мне приходится заботиться о ребенке. Я не могу патрулировать всю территорию весь день, как делал раньше.

— Справишься. Твои предшественники справлялись, — ответил старейшина и заглянул в хижину через его плечо. — Ты ведь не привязался к ребенку, правда?

— Не то чтобы я был против него, просто… Он меня убивает, а вы заставляете меня заботиться о нем, чтобы он вырос и с ним случилось то же самое. Это просто чудесно, — Ао саркастически хмыкнул. — У наших предков, придумавших законы, было великолепное чувство юмора.

— Мне плевать на твое удобство. Более того, твои страдания радуют меня, — с гордостью ответил старейшина. — Хочу, чтобы ты помнил: ты должен мне жизнь, полную печали, потому что на твоих руках кровь. Я заставлю тебя платить болью каждый день. Или пускай лучше расплатится этот ребенок. Ребенок за ребенка.

— И что ты сделаешь? Убьешь его? — По спине Ао пробежала дрожь при мысли о мертвом Сэйрю — эхо его крови предупреждало об опасности, угрожавшей наследнику. — Даже тебе это не сойдет с рук.

Старейшина бросил на Ао такой злобный взгляд, что тот напрягся и приготовился схватиться за меч. Позднее он вспомнит этот момент и пожалеет, что так и не обнажил оружие.

— Я дам ему судьбу страшнее смерти. Это я тебе обещаю.

Сказав всё, что хотел, старейшина развернулся и поплелся обратно, снова превратившись в уставшего старика, а не мстительного духа, готового обрушить беды на голову Ао.

Ао вдруг ощутил невероятную усталость. Он вернулся в хижину и бросил мешок у двери. Сэйрю свернулся под тонким одеялом и трясся, как лист на ветру. Он звал Ао сквозь стучащие зубы, и, хотя солнце давно зашло, было не похоже, что он собирается спать. Ао пожалел мальчика и сел с ним рядом, чтобы согреть. Сэйрю плохо переносил холод, и, хотя стояло лето, горные ветра проносились через долины и выдували тепло по ночам.

Ао сел, прислонившись к стене, а Сэйрю прополз под его рукой и устроил голову на бедре. Ночь полнилась звуками лета: ветром в траве, треском сверчков, далекими криками ночных птиц. Ао просто сидел, растирал спину Сэйрю, чтобы вернуть тепло, и смотрел на полную луну за окном. Полосы чистого света озаряли темную комнату. Ао заговорил, чтобы заполнить тишину и отвлечь Сэйрю:

— Давным-давно жили-были лис, обезьяна и кролик. Они поклялись, что будут делать добрые дела, чтобы отпраздновать ночь полной луны, потому что верили, что доброта будет вознаграждена. И вот они втроем отправились к логову лиса, чтобы праздновать, но в лесу встретили нищего. Нищий был одет в одни тряпки и тощ, как тростник, но очень вежливо спросил, не найдется ли у путников еды. Поняв, что это хорошая возможность, каждый пожелал дать нищему самое лучшее, что только мог. Обезьяна вскарабкалась на самые высокие деревья, чтобы собрать сочные и сладкие фрукты. Потом лис — он считал себя умнее всех — хитростью вынудил птицу отдать нищему яйца. Но кролик был в отчаянии: что мог он предложить, кроме травы? Но, несмотря на это, он был настроен сдержать свое слово. Поэтому, когда нищий развел костер, чтобы приготовить яйца, кролик бросился в огонь.

Однако пламя не причинило ему вреда. Нищий взял кролика на руки и скинул рванье, чтобы показать свою истинную форму. Он оказался божественным духом самой луны, который был польщен их обещаниями и решил проверить искренность намерений. Он был так тронут честью и искренностью кролика, что нарисовал его образ на луне, где тот и пребывает по сей день.

Ао решил, что ребенок уснул к концу сказки. Но, к его удивлению, Сэйрю с трудом, словно его голова и маска были слишком тяжелы, выпрямился и протянул ручку к лунному свету

— Ао… лу… — произнес он сонно.

— Ага. На луне есть кролик, — ответил Ао, нежно (очень, очень нежно) взяв ручку Сэйрю, чтобы помочь ему найти очертания. Это вызвало у того улыбку, и он казался таким довольным собой и луной, что Ао вздохнул и растянулся на тюфяке.

— Да-да, это просто отлично. А теперь пора спать, потому что в противном случае ты будешь капризничать и раздражать меня.

Сэйрю уснул рядом с ним, его мягкое дыхание едва заметно колыхало волосы Ао (которые становились слишком длинными, но Ао не мог заставить себя подстричься). И в тот момент Ао понял, что улыбался всё время, пока они говорили. Улыбался, несмотря на предупреждение старейшины, несмотря на то, что этот ребенок убивал его. Ао улыбался.

И поэтому Ао закрыл глаза, сдаваясь. Он знал, что было уже слишком поздно.

  



	4. О любви

_Сильная любовь кого-то придает сил, а сильная любовь к кому-то придает смелости._  
\- Лао-Цзы

Истории были источником жизни деревни Синего Дракона. В конце концов, разве владели они чем-то иным? Погода была настоящим бедствием, посевы едва всходили, и даже жизни их детей в любой момент могло отнять проклятье, что жило в их крови. Они загнивали и слабели, точно вода в стоячем пруду. А слабаки всегда теряют всё, что им дорого. Но истории отличались от реальности. Они могли отвлечь от холода, голода и других трудностей. Истории просачивались сквозь трещины во времени. Они были вечны и непрерывно изменялись.

У очага матери рассказывали детям историю о волшебной рыбке и девочке, что заботилась о ней, пока рыбку не убила её мачеха. Помолившись над костями, девочка получила платье и туфельки, достойные королевы, и вышла замуж за короля. Возделывая рисовые поля или рубя дрова, отцы рассказывали сыновьям о великом Красном Драконе, который расколол мировое яйцо и придал миру форму с помощью священного огня, чешуи и когтей. Но старейшины рассказывали другие истории — истории о чудовищах, что жили среди людей. Истории о прежних временах.

Одной из таких историй была древняя легенда о Синем Драконе. Ей насчитывалось столько лет, что, возможно, в ней говорилось о первом Драконе. Она рассказывала о том, что

Синий Дракон был слишком самоуверен в битве с наемниками, рыскавшими по стране в поисках золота. Синий Дракон мог обращать людей в камень одним взглядом, но даже эта сила имела предел. Разбойники взяли его в плен, замыслив вырвать ему глаза и использовать их как оружие. Но Дракон вырвался и перебил всех. С тех пор он стал носить маску, чтобы скрыть драгоценные глаза. И когда глупые мальчишки племени спросили, значит ли это, что они тоже могут убить Синего Дракона, мудрый старейшина ответил:

— Опасайтесь могучих чудовищ этого мира. Этот урок вы должны выучить наизусть. Волк и его стая легко растерзают вас. Однако самое опасное из чудовищ — то, что слабо и уродливо. Ибо волк возвестит о своем приходе воем, а змея никогда не предупредит об укусе. Она просто набросится, и вы тут же упадете мертвыми.

Дети и взрослые, собравшиеся в хижине, согласно закивали. Никто не заметил, что под окном притаился мальчик, никто не обратил на него внимания.

***

Мигрени начались на втором году жизни Сэйрю и продолжились на третьем.

Ао получал ранения на поле боя, мальчишки из деревни однажды сломали ему руку, к тому же его частенько поколачивал предшественник. И всё же ничто не могло сравниться с болью в голове. Она взрывалась в черепе, словно молот ударял по наковальне, свет в его глазах искажался, и Ао так плохо себя чувствовал, что приходилось лежать в полной тишине и темноте. В какой-то момент он подумал, что стоит разбить голову о камни, чтобы вытекли мозги. Может, это избавит его от пляшущих цветов в угасающих глазах. Но Ао догадывался, что это не сработает. Иногда он мечтал о том, чтобы вонзить меч в живот, но не мог и пошевелиться, чтобы не почувствовать тошноты. Да и онемевшие пальцы не смогли бы удержать рукоять.

Если Сэйрю шептал хоть слово, Ао падал в бездну агонии, выл и метался по полу от боли. Поэтому они проводили дни в молчании, а если мальчику нужно было что-то сказать, то его шепот был так тих, словно доносился из давнего сна. Ао с горечью думал, что мальчик всегда печется о нем. Сэйрю был слишком добрым для жизни, что ждала его. Слишком чувствительным. Он плакал, когда Ао отстреливал птиц для ужина или давил жуков. Ао должен был хоть как-то подготовить его к самостоятельной жизни, но это задача оказалась невыполнимой, учитывая, как сильно мальчик к нему привязался.

Однажды Ао лежал на полу, обливаясь потом, и молился, чтобы мир перестал вращаться перед глазами, как вдруг услышал, что Сэйрю вернулся в хижину. Он нес корзину, полную свежей, сочной хурмы. Мальчик прошлепал туда, где Ао хранил миски и ножи, и достал её из корзины.

— Где ты… это достал? — спросил Ао, вытирая засохшую слюну со щеки, и сел. Мир тут же покачнулся перед глазами.

— Нашел дерево… в лесу, — объяснил Сэйрю, разрезая фрукт на четыре части. Его пальчики были в царапинах — наверняка от того, что он залез на дерево. — Ао любит… сладкое.

— Ты забрался на дерево?

— Невысоко, — застенчиво ответил Сэйрю. — Ао ест… Чувствует лучше.

— Не знаю, смогу ли я это съесть, — предупредил Ао мальчика, который с гордым видом протягивал ему миску с нарезанной хурмой. Взгляд Сэйрю, полный надежды, говорил ему собраться с силами и попробовать. И Ао взял кусок, стараясь не скривиться, — стоило открыть рот, как по голове снова прокатилась волна боли. Сам фрукт был идеален — сладкий, терпкий и очень сочный. Он впервые что-то съел за целый день, и от этого проснулся, казалось, умерший аппетит. Фрукт улегся в его желудке, не потревожив того хрупкого равновесия, которое Ао достиг со своей болезнью. Опасаясь переесть, Ао прикончил первую хурму и отмахнулся от Сэйрю, который собрался порезать вторую.

И в этот момент его внимание привлекло урчание в животе мальчика. Сэйрю не подал вида и не стал брать фруктов из корзины. Так что Ао взял один и бросил его Сэйрю, который удивленно взглянул на него.

— Ты не ел. — Ао не стал спрашивать. — Готов поспорить, ты не съел ни фрукта, когда влез на дерево.

Сэйрю кивнул, а потом набросился на хурму. Ао отметил, что клыки мальчика стали длиннее — ещё одна их общая черта. Но когда это произошло? Мальчик рос так быстро, и эта мысль не только вызвала тошноту, которую Ао сглотнул, но и заставила вонзить ногти в ладони.

— Почему ты не поел? — спросил Ао. Простой вопрос с двойным дном, от которого мальчик не сможет отвертеться. — Если был голоден, то должен был поесть.

— Ао, — ответил Сэйрю, как будто это было очевидно. Ао решил прикинуться, что не понимает.

— А что я? — продолжал настаивать Ао.

— Для Ао, — произнес мальчик между укусами.

— Но они все твои, — заметил Ао, нахмурившись, и почесал голову. Он пытался разобраться, как много понимает Сэйрю.

Сэйрю закончил есть, облизал пальцы, а потом отвернулся. И это подсказало Ао, что сейчас мальчик сделает одно из двух: или спросит о чем-то, или скажет что-то глупое. Он понимал, что не следует давить, но было уже слишком поздно.

— Давать… Семья дает, — так тихо ответил Сэйрю, что Ао пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать.

— Семья? — спросил Ао, недоумевая, не послышались ли ему. — Кто?

— Мы.

— Мы? И каким это образом мы семья?

— Ао заботится обо мне… Я забочусь об Ао.

— Мы не семья, — прошипел Ао и скрестил руки на груди. — Я просто застрял тут с тобой. Я определенно не зачинал такого паршивца, как ты.

— Ао — семья, — упрямо возразил Сэйрю и сжал челюсти. Наверняка под маской его брови были нахмурены. Обычно Сэйрю слушался беспрекословно, но если стоило ему вбить себе что-то в голову, то его нельзя было ни поколебать, ни переубедить. Разве не из-за этого он прошел несколько миль, нашел в лесу слишком высокое для него дерево и поранился, доставая для Ао фрукты? Сэйрю решил, что Ао — его семья. Как он пришел к такому выводу, для последнего оставалось загадкой, но бесполезно было и пытаться изменить его мнение — эту битву он проиграл заранее.

У Ао были более важные дела, чем спорить о различиях между опекуном и членом семьи.

— Делай, что хочешь, — огрызнулся Ао и лег на тюфяк. — А теперь помолчи и дай мне поспать.

Ао не стал отталкивать Сэйрю, когда тот зарылся под одеяло вместе с ним, хотя и следовало бы. Ао подумал, что, должно быть, ему кажется, но рядом с Сэйрю головная боль словно притихла.

***

На третьем и четвертом году жизни Сэйрю произошли большие изменения.

Сэйрю начал бродить по деревне. Он не ускользал, когда Ао не смотрел, а шел прямо туда, где им было запрещено появляться. В детстве Ао вел себя так же, пока деревенские мальчишки не сломали ему руку. Сэйрю искал друзей, но у него никогда не будет никого, кроме Ао или следующего Синего Дракона, как бы он ни тянулся к людям, потому что те были злобными созданиями, которые никогда не примут его. Ао не хотел, чтобы с мальчиком случилось то же, что и с ним, но всё, что он мог сделать — это напугать Сэйрю. В его обязанности не входила доброта — Ао должен был учить мальчика.

— Почему… они… убегают? Моя сила… проклята?

— Те, кто взглянул в глаза Синего Дракона, превращаются в камень. В эту нелепицу верят местные. Сила Синего Дракона не превращает в камень, а парализует нервы. Иногда и сердца. В любом случае это страшная сила.

— Но если я действительно проклят…

— Да, ты проклят! Монстром — Синим Драконом! Проклятье! Почему эта сила преследует деревню? Даже если Синий Дракон умирает, рождается другой, и деревенские продолжают повторять эту ложь! Послушай, Сэйрю, — эти глаза прокляты! Я научу тебя контролировать их, но никогда не используй их в бою! Если ты воспользуешься этой силой, то проклятье ударит по тебе. Паралич твоих врагов станет твоим. Это палка о двух концах! К тому же именно из-за этой силы нас ненавидят, на нас охотятся…

Ао сжал зубы, чтобы не закричать, — он хотел бы разорвать этот мир на части. В конце концов, мир, который обрек Сэйрю на такую судьбу, не заслуживает ничего другого. Мальчик был слишком мягок, он едва мог парализовать птиц или других животных, которых Ао приносил ему. Не то чтобы у него не хватало сил — наоборот, с самого начала Сэйрю обещал стать очень могущественным. Но на занятиях он плакал, отбивался и умолял Ао вернуть маску. Тот знал, что это — настоящая пытка для мальчика, но у него не было выбора. После тренировки Сэйрю лежал на полу, парализованный и разбитый, но это устраивало Ао. Если Сэйрю усвоит, что представляет из себя эта сила и что ей не стоит пользоваться, значит Ао выполнил свою работу. Но когда Ао стоял на поле боя, вдруг всё это время молчавший мальчик посмотрел на него с надеждой и спросил:

— Тогда… я заведу друзей… если не буду использовать глаза… и защищу деревню мечом?

— Нет.

И вдруг на него снизошло понимание, точно долго копившийся снег, точно тьма, что понемногу съедала его зрение. Ао увидел себя. Маленького себя, который задавал тот же самый вопрос. Мальчик был им, всегда был им. Именно поэтому Ао старался изо всех сил. Пытаясь уберечь этого мальчика от разочарования, Ао старался уберечь себя. Но иногда это было невозможно, однако они делили кое-что более значимое, чем кровь Дракона, судьба или фрукт.

— Ао, подожди! Не оставляй меня!

Он не ответил. Если бы Ао мог дать Сэйрю только что-то одно, то это была бы честность. Ао никогда не давал обещаний, которых не мог сдержать. Но вместо этого он протянул руку, зная, что мальчик возьмется за неё. Они шли вместе, и он знал, что Сэйрю улыбается. Поэтому Ао был рад, что маска снова закрывала его лицо. Потому что не знал — плакать ему или улыбаться.

Ао не знал, когда полюбил этого ребенка и стал считать братом, но молил Синего Дракона, что отнял у него всё, забрать и это чувство. Забрать, прежде чем станет слишком поздно. Потому что любовь должна быть прекрасной, но Ао чувствовал лишь как сердце рвется на части в груди. Ведь он и ненавидел, и любил этого ребенка с самого начала, с того момента, как Сэйрю вырвал Ао из одиночества. И всё, чем Ао мог ему оплатить, — это такой же судьбой.

Но, даже зная всё это, он был благодарен. Потому что если в мире не было ничего вечного, Ао хотя бы получил кое-что. И когда мир исчезал в его последний час, у Ао был этот ребенок. И пускай он был лицемером, который ненавидел себя, Сэйрю и больше всего — Синего Дракона, Ао всё-таки любил мальчика и то, какими бесконечными казались небеса, когда он смотрел на них глазами Дракона. Но и этого уже не было.

— Я не вижу… Я больше ничего не вижу!

Понимание пришло неожиданно, ведь до этого он терял зрение так медленно, что почти не замечал разницы. Но наконец ничего не осталось, кроме бесконечной ночи и бездны. Внезапно его охватил порыв ликования, и Ао рассмеялся в небеса. Он освободился от всего: от проклятья Дракона, от боли и страданий. Он казался себе таким легким, что мог бы взлететь, хотя вокруг не было ничего, кроме тьмы.

— Великолепно! Я наконец-то могу умереть! — орал Ао до хрипоты. — У меня больше не осталось силы! Я пуст! Я человек!

***

Звон колокольчиков вел Ао. Он знал мальчишку — тот нарочно привязал их к маске. Сэйрю шел в нескольких шагах впереди, но Ао всё равно слышал шлепанье ног по траве, шепот тихого дыхания. Ао не мог вспомнить, носил ли мальчик колокольчики раньше.

— Хм? У тебя всегда были колокольчики? — спросил Ао, с трудом продвигаясь вперед — тело казалось тяжелым, а разум затуманенным.

— Я нашел их. Они издают приятный звук… поэтому… — с гордостью за свою сообразительность ответил Сэйрю, и Ао понял, что он ждет, что наставник велит ему выкинуть колокольчики. Но Ао даже не подумал об этом, а наоборот, удивил и себя, и Сэйрю:

— Хорошо. Теперь я могу найти тебя, даже если не вижу, — признался Ао. Он шел сквозь пустоту, и только звук подсказывал ему, что Сэйрю рядом. Он услышал, как мальчик тихо рассмеялся, прыгнул на несколько шагов вперед и затряс головой, чтобы колокольчики зазвенели в прохладном рассвете. Но Ао не стал смеяться или улыбаться. Он так много хотел сказать, должен быть сказать. Но у него не оставалось времени, да и не знал он, как говорить такие слова. Кто теперь позаботится о еде для мальчика? Сэйрю мог заснуть в любом месте, и если он простудится, то кто позаботится о нем? А если он упадет и поранится? Вместо того чтобы задавать вопросы, на которые у него не будет ответа, Ао наконец-то позволил себе заплакать. О себе и о Сэйрю, которому теперь придется так жить, — кто позаботится о его счастье?

— Прости…

— Что?.. — неуверенно прошептал Сэйрю, но Ао продолжил плакать.

— Прости, что оставляю тебя одного. Мне жаль! — Он громко рыдал и трясся и в конце концов упал на землю. Он лежал, плакал и умолял о прощении за то, что оставляет Сэйрю. Но у него не было выбора. Ао страдал из-за того, что Сэйрю придется жить в одиночестве, потому что у Ао так и не хватило смелости признать, что все эти годы мальчик был прав. Ао любил его больше всего на свете в этом пустом, сломленном мире.

«Я пытался, — сказал он Синему Дракону, когда мир начал ускользать. — И я делал. Это было бесполезно, но я старался и растил его, как умел. Так что выслушай меня, глупый Бог. Он станет тем самым. Я знаю. Увидишь — он ещё разорвет этот круг. Ты выбрал не того мальчика — он слишком добр, внимателен и ласков. И я люблю его. Он мой мальчик, моя семья. Он не твой. Он не будет твоим, как я, или Хван, или тысячи других Синих до нас. И если кто сможет это сделать… Это он».

И Ао сделал последний вздох и перестал существовать.

  



	5. О делах и понимании

_Я слышу и забываю. Я вижу и запоминаю. Я делаю и понимаю._  
\- Конфуций

_— Это проклятье… Это проклятье, но… Ао защищал деревню!_

С тех пор как предшественник Сэйрю упал замертво на поле травы, каждый день лил дождь. Его смерть и привела к той судьбоносной ночи. Небо раскололось от раскатов грома и ударов молний, и дождь беспощадным потоком обрушился на землю, словно само небо оплакивало дракона. Но солдаты, услышавшие о деревне и её тайне, ничего не знали и продолжали маршировать сквозь грязь. Возможно, сама природа предупреждала их. И если бы они прислушались, то поняли бы, как духи природы выкрикивают предупреждения о неминуемой гибели, что ждет их впереди.

Но кто стал бы их винить? Эпоха Легенд давно ушла, а её наследие не воспринималось всерьез. Драконы существовали лишь в легендах и обладали огромной силой, перед которой склонялись народы. И даже если они принимали вид человека, то должны были вызывать трепет и преклонение. В конце концов, чудовищ было гораздо легче побеждать, когда те спускались с небес в потоке золотого света. Змея, затаившаяся в тенях, гораздо опаснее, да и кто ждет, что его смерть примет обличье ребенка?

Случайные встречи могут стать лучшими, а могут — худшими, но именно они направляют человека на его путь. Если бы эти несчастные души не стали едой Дракона, возможно, одного мальчика бы ждала иная судьба. Но они всё-таки напали на деревню Синего Дракона. И понесли суровое наказание, ибо клятвы Синего Дракона нерушимы, даже если его сосуд ещё не подозревает о них. Самая первая из этих клятв однажды даст о себе знать, но тот день наступит нескоро.

_— Что… что произошло?_

Однако вторая из этих клятв была исполнена, и трупы усеяли поле, беспорядочно валяясь в грязи.

_Ах… Мне так жаль, Ао. Я действительно не должен был пользоваться этой силой._

***

Чуль-Сук возглавлял совет старшин многие десятилетия, задолго до того, как его внук пал жертвой проклятья их племени, а дочь бросилась со скалы от отчаяния. Он был непреклонен и спокоен перед лицом внешних невзгод, но внутри горел от ненависти, которую легко скрывал за улыбками. Несколько мгновений он наблюдал, как жители деревни кричат друг на друга, в ужасе от случившегося. Он знал, что ребенок оказал ему огромную услугу. Наконец-то он свершит месть, которую так и не смог обрушить на предшественника мальчика.

— Тихо, — велел он и ударил тростью о землю. Большая часть жителей деревни умолкла, а потом один из мужчин вскочил.

— Мы должны убить его! — выпалил он, но Нари, старейшина, которая отвечала за акушерок и лекарей деревни, подняла ладонь в жесте возражения.

— И обречь на такую судьбу ещё одного ребенка? Нет. Мы должны сохранять господину Сэйрю жизнь как можно дольше ради нерожденных. Таков наш закон.

— Тогда что нам делать? — беспомощно спросил другой мужчина, и все они посмотрели на Чуль-Сука и других старейшин в поисках ответов. Ги, который отвечал за общие вопросы в деревне, взглянул на Чуль-Сука.

— Говорили ли предки что-нибудь о таких случаях? — спросил он, нервно поглаживая бороду. Чуль-Сук выбрал этот момент, чтобы встать и обратиться к жителям деревни, которые ждали его слов в полной тишине.

— Эта одна из самых тяжелых ночей в нашей истории. Мы должны понимать это. Мы все встревожены, потому что наш господин Сэйрю уничтожил наш привычный мир. Понятно, что мы боимся, как бы это не разрушило наши жизни. Однако мы не должны поддаваться страху. В самые трудные времена мы обращаемся к предкам и их словам, что они начертали, предвидев подобные события. Мы должны жить, подчиняясь этим законам, а не эмоциям. Ги, передай мне свиток.

Ги взял резную шкатулку подле места Чуль-Сука и осторожно вытащил оттуда свиток. Он содержал законы, которые их предки передавали от поколения к поколению, и это был самый важный предмет, которым владел совет старейшин. Чуль-Сук встал, прислоняя трость к стулу, и четко произнес, читая со свитка:

— Ежели настанут времена великих бедствий и не сможете вы жить на землях предков, не оставайтесь. Бегите на запад, в горы, где когда-то жили оракулы. Там, среди скал, вы найдете приют, надежный, как крепость, — Чуль-Сук читал спокойно, но стоило ему замолчать, как тишину хижины нарушил гул голосов.

— Тогда… мы должны отправиться в то проклятое место? В Горный Храм? — в ужасе спросила Нари. — Там больше не живут оракулы! Это место покинули столетия назад!

— Не просто покинули. Именно в эти туннели оракулы приводили девушек, для того чтобы принести в жертву. Это место населено духами и проклято, — прошипел Ги.

Чуль-Сук схватил трость и громко ударил по стулу. Оглушительный треск ошеломил всех собравшихся.

— Неужели вы сомневаетесь в мудрости предков?! Эти указания не для легких времен! Эти законы — наш уклад! Именно они сохраняли наш уклад столетиями и будут хранить столько же! — прокричал он, а лицо Ги побледнело. — Это мудрость наших предков, и мы должны ей следовать! Законы отличают нас от зверей, они делают нас людьми, а не такими, как Синий Дракон! Любой, кто проявит непослушание, угрожает нашему укладу, и я не потерплю разногласий! Согласно законам, я велю клану приготовиться покинуть эти земли завтра на рассвете. Возьмите лишь то, что сможете унести, — завтра на рассвете мы уходим в горы. Любой, кто откажется, будет казнен по указу совета старейшин.

— Это слишком жестоко! — возразила Нари, и Чуль-Сук бросил на неё злой взгляд.

— Два первых закона, Нари! Скажи их!

— Тот, кто несет в себе проклятую кровь, не может покинуть деревню. Чужаки — враги, они не должны знать о Синем Драконе, — медленно процитировала Нари, заливаясь краской стыда.

— Любой, кто останется, рискует нарушить эти два закона, и поэтому должен быть уничтожен, — отрезал Чуль-Сук, прежде чем встала одна из женщин, прижимая к груди спящего младенца.

— А что насчет Синего Дракона? Что, если… что, если он не захочет уйти? Что мы будем делать с ним?

— Я обещаю, что он будет наказан. Не забывайте, что Синий Дракон — всего лишь ребенок, хоть и чудовище. С ребенком можно договориться. Я возьму это на себя и всё ему объясню.

— А что насчет наказания? Как можно наказать Синего Дракона? — спросил Ги, и Чуль-Сук удостоил его спокойным взглядом, который не выдавал ни капли ненависти, а потом обратился к толпе:

— Я заверяю вас, что услышал ваши просьбы. Наказание будет соответствовать преступлению. Им станет судьба, что хуже смерти, — произнес старейшин и вышел.

Деревенские согласно закивали ему вслед, а потом и сами разошлись по домам, чтобы приготовиться.

Чуль-Сук поднял взгляд к небу, зная, что впереди у него самая долгая из ночей.

***

Сэйрю лежал в хижине, покрытый коркой засохшей грязи. Даже рот был забит грязью. Он попытался встать, но мышцы тут же заболели. Он чувствовал себя неправильно. Всё было неправильным. Конечно, всё стало таким в тот миг, когда умер Ао, но его глаза до сих пор болели, и Сэйрю до сих пор ощущал силу в своих костях. Сэйрю использовал проклятье на животных, как велел Ао, чтобы научиться. Чтобы использовать силу, нужно сосредоточиться, освободить поток за глазами и направить его. Всё для того, чтобы не потерять контроль и не стать жертвой собственной силы слишком рано. Синий Дракон должен уничтожить врагов прежде, чем проклятье ударит по нему самому, оставив беззащитным. Сэйрю делал это и раньше, но, возможно, со смертью Ао рухнул последний барьер, и сила Синего Дракона стала полностью его, и именно поэтому в этот раз всё было иначе.

Оно было Сэйрю и одновременно не было им. Сэйрю хотел защитить деревню, которую оберегал Ао, спасти её жителей. Но… кто-то другой хотел убить тех солдат. Кто-то другой жаждал крови и воплей чужаков, а Сэйрю уничтожал их, пока не осталось никого, кто мог бы противостоять ему. Мысли этого «некто» смешались с его собственными, отравили их и заставили наслаждаться бойней. Мысли другого извратили Сэйрю до неузнаваемости.

На Сэйрю снизошло мрачное понимание. Ао был неправ или просто не предупредил его.

Синий Дракон не просто проклял его — он жил внутри него. Внутри его глаз, всегда готовый к моменту, когда Сэйрю обратит силу против кого-то и убьет, упиваясь агонией. Это был не Сэйрю, а Синий Дракон. И он был чудовищем.

Это понимание вызвало тошноту, и Сэйрю вырвало на пол. Он рыдал и выплевывал грязь и дождевую воду, пока не лишился сил и мог только трястись на полу. И в этот момент в хижину вошел старейшина. Сэйрю тут же попытался отползти, чтобы защитить старика — ведь он был чудовищем, — но тот крепко схватил мальчика за руку и заставил сесть.

— Господин Синий Дракон, вы понимаете, что натворили? — с горячностью допытывался старейшина. — Вы подвергли деревню опасности!

Сэйрю хотел заговорить, правда хотел. Но никто, кроме Ао, никогда не говорил с ним напрямую, и он не знал, как обратиться к старейшине. Слова застряли в горле, и он не мог заставить их выйти наружу. Ао понимал, когда такое происходило с Сэйрю, но старейшина не был настроен это терпеть.

— Из-за ваших действий мы должны немедленно покинуть эти земли. Вы довольны? — прорычал старейшина, и Сэйрю помотал головой.

— Деревня… В опасности… Защищать — он постарался объяснить и освободить руку, не поранив при этом старика, но хватка стала ещё крепче и невыносимее.

— Чужаки узнали о ваших силах, потому что тот неспособный ублюдок не смог от них избавиться, как подобает Синему Дракону. И теперь мы все должны расплачиваться за ваши грехи. Как обычно! Вы понимаете, что это ваша вина?! — прокричал старейшина и выпустил его руку. Сэйрю сидел, чувствуя тошноту и то, как рука горит от боли. — Будь моя воля, мы бы оставили вас умирать в грязи, но другие старейшины пожелали уберечь нерожденных детей. Но вы должны собрать свои вещи, как и остальные. Мы должны уходить.

— Уходить?.. — спросил Сэйрю, сжимая кулаки.

— В Горный Храм. Когда-то там жили оракулы, но они давно покинули его. А теперь соберите всё, что захотите. Мы уходим на рассвете, — сказал старейшина и прошел мимо Сэйрю к двери, оставляя его сидеть на полу в ступоре.

Они покидали это место в поисках нового дома. Покидали дом, в котором он жил с Ао. И от этого Сэйрю захотелось плакать, потому что тело Ао сожгли на погребальном костре, и всё, что у Сэйрю осталось, это его запах на одежде и одеялах. Он не мог забрать всё это с собой. Но всё-таки он постарался. Сэйрю взял мешок, в который собирался сложить самые ценные вещи, и оглядел хижину. Всё, что было важно для него, было важным и для Ао, поэтому он должен проявить осторожность.

Для начала, маска Ао. Он ненавидел эту вещь, но Сэйрю сможет носить её, когда вырастет из своей. Потом коробка с ожерельями — частью традиционного костюма Синего Дракона (Ао называл их ошейниками, когда Сэйрю тянул за перья, но никогда не снимал). Предшественники Синего Дракона оставляли ему ожерелья как часть ритуала взросления. Ао и для Сэйрю выбрал одно-два ожерелья, но он не сможет носить их, как и маску, пока не станет мужчиной. Поэтому Сэйрю осторожно положил коробку в мешок вместе с маской, а также добавил самые теплые одеяла.

Напоследок ему на глаза попался меч.

Сэйрю взял его и немного вытащил из ножен. Металл был темный и отражал вещи, как поверхность черного пруда, — маску, закрывавшую бледное лицо Сэйрю, поджатые губы. Пока что меч был слишком тяжелым и большим для него, но к этому клинку прикасался Ао, он давал ему силу. Сэйрю вогнал меч в ножны и крепко прижал его к себе. Этот клинок защищал поколения Синих Драконов, и для Сэйрю он стал единственной молитвой, на которую никогда не ответят.

— Ао… прошу… вернись домой!

***

Когда-то Горный Храм был обителью и приютом жрецов, которые желали жить в строгости и страданиях для лучшей связи с Богами. Они вырезали пещеры, проходы и кельи в горе, и до прихода красноволосого короля здесь приносилось множество человеческих жертв во имя Богов. Но с его воцарением эти практики запретили, а со времен короля Джунама и истребления оракулов никто больше не приходил в эти некогда священные земли.

В сумерках они пришли к новому дому деревни Синего Дракона. Горный Храм вселял ужас, поэтому никто не посещал его. Деревенские тут же разожгли как можно больше факелов, костров и огненных ям, чтобы прогнать непроницаемую тьму. Повесили одеяла, и каждая семья выбрала себе комнату. Сэйрю перевозили отдельно, в повозке, и, как только он вошел в пещеры, его тут же увели.

Старейшины шли впереди Сэйрю, ведя его по проходам. Он прекрасно видел в темноте, но старейшины всё равно прикрепляли деревянные доски к стенам, чтобы разместить фонари. Сэйрю шел за ними, неся мешок с вещами. Ножны меча громко скребли по камню. С поверхности доносились голоса других жителей, которые пытались понять, что из себя представляет их новый дом, но и этот шум затих, и единственными звуками остались звон его колокольчиков, скрежет ножен, треск дерева и быстрые шаги старейшин.

Наконец-то они дошли до пустой комнаты глубоко под поверхностью, вдали от деревни. Старейшина Чуль-Сук показал на комнату.

— Здесь вы будете жить, пока мы не найдем более подходящее место. Вам не разрешено покидать эту комнату без разрешения старейшин, потому что это место — настоящий лабиринт, и мы не хотим, чтобы вы заблудились и умерли после стольких проблем, которые доставили нам. Вам будут давать еду, но ни в коем случае нельзя выходить из этой пещеры. Внешний мир не должен узнать о вашей проклятой силе.

Чуль-Сук произнес это, а другой старейшина принес какой-то мешочек и поставил его в маленькой келье. Должно быть, это и была еда.

— О-один, — прошептал Сэйрю, почувствовав, как зубы застучали от холода и страха. Он был так глубоко, что не мог слышать других людей, и ему приходилось использовать силу, чтобы видеть их сквозь камни. Кажется, старейшина улыбнулся при виде его страха и трясущихся рук.

— Это всё ради нашей деревни, Синий Дракон. Разумеется, вы понимаете, что это вина ваша и вашего предшественника. Помните, законы направляют нас, потому что именно они сохранили вам жизнь. Ваше существование — великая кара для нашего племени. И поэтому правильно, что и вы понесете наказание. А теперь поразмыслите над тем, что натворили.

И они оставили Сэйрю в одиночестве. Свет факелов всё удалялся и удалялся, пока вокруг не сгустилась тьма. Дрожащими пальцами он вытащил меч и одеяла и завернулся в них на полу, в тишине и темноте. Сэйрю изо всех сил прижимал к себе меч и вспоминал, как лежал на полу в хижине или сидел рядом с Ао, плетя корзины из соломы, а Ао рассказывал ему истории, а в кроне дерева у их дома щебетали птицы. Сэйрю попросил его рассказать историю, потому что хотел выйти и поиграть с птицами, но Ао заставил его вернуться и помогать. Ао был умелым рассказчиком, время с ним проходило незаметно, и это могло немного сгладить разочарование из-за запрета. И хотя Ао кривился, всё-таки он давал Сэйрю себя уговорить и начинал историю:

— Давным-давно в лесу росло огромное дерево. В его кроне жило множество птиц. И самый мудрый из них был вожаком. Однажды вожак увидел, что две ветви трутся друг о друга. Из-за трения на землю падала древесная стружка. Потом он заметил, что от трения веток поднимается струйка дыма. Он подумал: «Несомненно, зарождается огонь, который может спалить весь лес». И поэтому старый мудрый вожак созвал всех птиц, живущих на дереве. Он сказал им: «Мои добрые друзья, на дереве, на котором мы живем, начинается огонь. Он может поглотить весь лес. Опасно оставаться здесь. Нужно сейчас же покинуть лес!». Мудрые птицы согласились последовать его совету. Поэтому они улетели в другой лес, в далекие земли. Но птицы, которые не были столь мудры, сказали: «Старый вожак слишком легко поддается страху! В капле воды он видит крокодила! Почему мы должны покидать наши гнезда, где всегда были в безопасности? Пускай улетают трусы. Мы же останемся храбрыми и верными нашему дереву!». И вот вскоре сбылось предсказание вожака. От трения веток возникли искры, которые упали в сухие листья под деревом. Искры превратились в пламя, что росло и росло. Вскоре загорелось и дерево. Глупые птицы, которые остались, ослепли и задохнулись от дыма. Многие не смогли улететь и погибли в огне.

— Это не… хороший конец, — с гримасой недовольства возразил Сэйрю, на что Ао взъерошил его волосы.

— Мораль в том, чтобы слушать своих лидеров. А теперь помолчи и продолжай работать. Нам же куда-то надо складывать все одеяла, которые мне дали, — со смешком сказал Ао.

И так Сэйрю лежал, пытаясь вспомнить интонацию того смешка или то, какими красивыми казались глаза Ао в свете полуденного солнца. Но он был один, в темноте, и как бы ни старался, не мог вспомнить в точности.

  



	6. Когда он один

_Нет ничего более заметного, чем то, что есть тайна, и нет ничего более явного, чем то, что есть минутное. Посему незаурядный человек следит за собой и в минуты одиночества._  
\- Конфуций

_Давным-давно Красный Бог-Дракон спустился с небес, чтобы построить королевство на земле. Однако он был предан самыми близкими людьми, что в своей злобе забыли о богах. Королевство пало. Красноволосый король был схвачен теми, кто жаждал власти, и готовился к смерти. И в тот момент другие Боги-Драконы спустились, чтобы забрать его и вернуть на небеса. Однако красноволосый король молвил им: «Нет, отныне я — человек. Даже если они будут ненавидеть и предавать меня, я не перестану их любить»._

_Никто бы не смог усомниться в благородстве красноволосого короля и его вечной любви к людям. Через эту любовь смертные могли искупить свои грехи. Но некоторые люди столь же тверды в своей ненависти и страхе, как король — в своей любви. Они избрали неверный путь, что привел их во мрак. Но нельзя управлять другими людьми. Остается лишь любить их, несмотря на ненависть, которую это может вызвать._

_Такую историю рассказывал мужчина девочке, доверчиво прильнувшей к его груди. Она взглянула на него с любовью, что возможна лишь между отцом и дочерью, и улыбнулась._

_— Я стану как красноволосый король! Я всегда буду любить, — с гордостью сказала она, а отец поцеловал её и уложил спать, прежде чем вернуться в постель к своей жене._

_— Спокойной ночи, милая, — произнес он, а жена улыбнулась и поцеловала его._

_— Спокойной ночи, Чуль-Сук._

***

В деревне Синего Дракона было принято, что мальчик становится мужчиной в возрасте четырнадцати лет. Это отмечалось скромным праздником, устроенным семьей; деревенские старейшины признавали мальчика мужчиной, а потом начинался общий праздник, где мальчик впервые пробовал сакэ, а старшие рассказывали смущающие истории о том, кто недавно был ребенком. Произносились пожелания хорошей жизни и доброго здоровья. Однако он ещё не покидал отчий дом — это происходило только после свадьбы. С этого момента начинался процесс подбора невесты. Сватовство было долгим и трудным, длилось от пяти до шести лет и, как правило, включало себя пару драк на кулаках, а также расспросы как минимум четырех старейшин.

Но церемония взросления Синего Дракона была другим, более серьезным делом.

По крайней мере, так думал Сэйрю, пока стоял перед советом старейшин на коленях, облаченный в белый балахон. Сэйрю знал, что старейшина Чуль-Сук смотрит на него с едва скрываемым отвращением, но понимал, что иначе и быть не может. Его всегда встречали с отвращением и страхом — Сэйрю ненавидел, когда дети убегали или плакали, едва завидев его, а взрослых передергивало. От такого обращения его тоска становилась только хуже.

— Начинайте церемонию, — велел старейшина Чуль-Сук, и двое мужчин тут же перевернули на Сэйрю корзину родниковой воды — она залила пол и насквозь промочила балахон. Ужасный холод впился в кожу, отчего зубы застучали, но тут его заслонили ширмой и протянули традиционную одежду Синего Дракона. Сэйрю быстро переоделся, стараясь избавиться от промокших белых одежд и вытереться как можно скорее, несмотря на немеющие пальцы. Синяя нижняя рубаха и черные штаны явно были рассчитаны на кого-то больше Сэйрю — они висели на нем мешком, штанины и рукава были гораздо длиннее конечностей. Сапоги тоже были велики, но мех внутри приятно согрел озябшие пальцы. И, наконец, ему подали церемониальный чогори, толстый и отороченный белым мехом, который полностью скрыл и рубаху, и штаны.

Как только он был готов, Сэйрю снова принял прежнее положение и склонил голову. В нему подошел один из младших старейшин и протянул коробку с ожерельями и маску. Сэйрю нервно сглотнул ком в горле, появившийся при виде того, что лежало внутри, а потом осторожно надел ожерелья. Первым шло ожерелье из зеленых и синих бусин, которое удобно висело на его шее, а второе состояло из золотых кругов и опускалось ниже, на грудь. Ожерелья, выбранные его предшественником для этого самого момента, которые Сэйрю будет носить всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Пальцы Сэйрю замерли, когда он посмотрел на маску. Большая и тяжелая, украшенная рогами, потрескавшаяся от времени и отягощенная ненавистью. Сэйрю осторожно снял свою старую маску — шепоток страха пробежал по рядам старейшин — и тут же надел новую, подвесив колокольчики на один рог. Стоило ему это сделать, как по остывшим венам пробежала дрожь. Старейшины перевели дыхание, как только решили, что опасность миновала, а Чуль-Сук встал и обратился к Сэйрю напрямую:

— Водой вы были очищены, церемониальные одежды облекли вас в клятвы, что вы должны соблюдать, а маска даровала вам титул. Вы завершили все обряды взросления и теперь можете по праву владеть титулом господина Сэйрю.

В ответ Сэйрю лишь склонился ещё ниже, пока его колокольчики не коснулись пола пещеры. Потом он медленно встал, понимая, что смотрится нелепо в слишком большой для него одежде. Если бы он мог, то попросил бы немного времени перед церемонией, чтобы подшить одежду, но, скорее всего, он бы что-нибудь порвал или ещё как-то её испортил. Сэйрю никогда не умел толком обращаться с иголкой. Кроме того, обычно он быстро вырастал из других вещей. Поэтому он надеялся, что скоро дорастет и до этой одежды.

К тому же Сэйрю ощутил острое желание помахать руками, как крыльями, чтобы слишком длинные рукава развевались в воздухе. Но Сэйрю знал, что для такой строгой церемонии это было бы слишком. Да и от этого ему бы стало ещё холоднее, чем сейчас.

Как будто уловив блуждающие мысли Сэйрю, старейшина Чуль-Сук постучал тростью по полу и сказал:

— Теперь вы полность отвечаете за защиту клана, Сэйрю. Надеюсь, что вы понимаете всю важность этого. И, выполняя свой долг, вы всегда должны помнить о законах. Повторите их!

— Чужаки… Это враги, которые никогда не должны узнать о… существовании Синего Дракона, — прошептал Сэйрю едва слышным от долгого молчания голосом. — Мир… не должен узнать о этой силе… разрушения.

— Хорошо, — кивнул старейшина Чуль-Сук. Сэйрю снова поклонился и вышел из пещеры, чтобы вернуться в свою келью. Он быстро шел по туннелям, выбирая те, которые использовали реже всего, чтобы не попадаться на глаза селянам и не видеть их испуг. Вернувшись в комнату, Сэйрю сделал несколько нервных шагов и сел, чтобы подвязать мешающиеся штанины и рукава. Пока руки работали, его мысли оглушающе вертелись в голове.

Затылок и уши мерзли от стекающей воды, но в целом ему было тепло. Обычно Сэйрю мерз полностью, но сейчас он ему приходилось волноваться только об одной части тела. Он поразмыслил о том, чтобы отрастить волосы, как это сделал его предшественник (он был уверен, что Ао делал это ради тепла). Но быстро решил, что делать этого не стоит: отросшие волосы постоянно путались и лезли во все стороны. Сэйрю не любил ничего усложнять, потому что так было гораздо проще держать всё под контролем.

Заканчивая привязывать рукав к правой руке, Сэйрю задумался, чем должен сейчас заниматься. Вернее, не совсем так. Сэйрю знал, что должен делать в этот момент. Но вместо этого размышлял о значении прошедшей церемонии. Теперь он должен стать взрослым (но в четырнадцать лет сложно считать себя таким). Но что делали взрослые? Делали ли они что-то иначе, не так, как дети? Может, они занимались чем-то другим перед сном, уборкой или едой? Сэйрю не хотел менять привычный порядок вещей, потому что считал, что вполне хорошо справлялся, и к тому же совсем не чувствовал отличий от утреннего себя, когда ещё считался ребенком. Разве что теперь он промок и был чуть более доволен одеждой.

Сэйрю подумал, что может начать делать обход возле пещер. Он не будет уходить далеко, но так он сможет выполнять свои обязанности взрослого. К тому же он сможет увидеть голубое небо и солнечный свет, и будет приятно тренироваться с мечом в хорошую погоду, чтобы вознаградить себя за взросление, хотя сам он ничего толком и не сделал. А ещё в лесу можно будет найти что-нибудь съедобное. И поэтому, после того как он крепко привязал рукава и штанины к своему телу и убедился, что маска прочно сидит на голове, Сэйрю взял меч и мешок и вышел из пещеры.

Сэйрю выбирал туннели, которые избегали большинство жителей деревни, пока не пришел в общие пещеры, чтобы взять кое-что нужное. Стоило ему появиться, разговоры — как это обычно и бывало — тут же стихли, и все отступили, кроме одной женщины, которая сидела в углу в окружении родственников и выла над детской рубашонкой.

— Тише, милая. Господин Сэйрю здесь, мы не должны ему мешать! — уговаривал её муж, но женщина лишь помотала головой и продолжила стонать от горя. Сэйрю неуверенно подошел к ним, отчего они шарахнулись назад и уставились на него в ужасе, а потом согнулись в поклоне.

— Простите за беспокойство, господин Сэйрю. Умоляю, простите!

Сэйрю хотел объяснить, что они не помешали ему, наоборот, он волновался за них. Но женщина взвыла еще громче и уткнулась лицом в детскую одежду.

— Зачем? Зачем он пошел в лес?

— …Лес? — спросил Сэйрю, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Его убили волки, которые живут внизу, в лесу, господин Сэйрю, — ответил мужчина, не разгибаясь, а потом поманил родственников, чтобы те подняли женщину и увели её в туннели. Её всхлипы эхом отражались от стен. Остальные члены клана продолжили шептаться, глядя вслед ушедшей семье.

— Так печально…

— Это уже третий за много дней. Первый умер от шока, хотя ему удалось уйти!

— А что нам делать? Мальчишки ушли в лес, не подумав. Нужно быть осторожнее. Старейшины собрали совет, скоро они скажут нам, что делать.

Сэйрю нахмурился, но тут же принял решение. Теперь он стал взрослым, а Синий Дракон должен защищать деревню от опасностей. Таков был закон. Если на деревенских детей охотились волки, то он должен решить эту проблему, так или иначе.

По крайней мере, он мог попробовать.

На поверхности стоял полдень, и приятный ветерок проносился через долины, принося сладкий аромат хурмы и полевых цветов. На небе не было ни облачка, и его цвет казался таким ярким, что резал глаза, поэтому жители деревни Синего Дракона прикрывали их ладонью, выходя наружу. Но Сэйрю не боялся света, поэтому без проблем вышел из потайного хода, подальше от клана, и спокойно взглянул на море травы и лес.

Со своего места он видел удивительные вещи: краткие жизни малых земных созданий, которые копошились в грязи и траве далеко от деревень и людей. Но прекраснее всего было небо, которое ночью наполнялось созвездиями и галактиками, о которых люди могли только мечтать. Когда-то он грезил о том, чтобы лежать под этими звездами всю ночь и наблюдать, как небеса показывают всё свое великолепие вместе с ходом земли, а безымянные звезды сияют ярче всех драгоценностей. Но Сэйрю знал, что это пустые мечты, потому что эти пещеры, похожие на гробницы, охраняли не только его, но и мир. Но в те моменты, когда он выходил наружу и смотрел на звезды, на него спускался незнакомый до той поры покой.

Сэйрю перевел взгляд с неба на земли у подножья горы. Сэйрю никогда не выслеживал животных, но полагал, что найти волка проще, чем птицу, тем более огромного белого волка (если селяне не преувеличивали). Белый легко увидеть на фоне зеленого и коричневого пейзажа. Сэйрю решил, что лучше всего пойти туда, где на мальчиков напали, и посмотреть, что он сможет сделать дальше.

Сэйрю быстро спустился с горы и прошел через лес — он знал, что детей убили у ручья, в котором деревенские удили рыбу. Пока он добирался, его наполнило тепло и поток жизни, что окружала со всех сторон; тишину нарушали птичьи трели, шелест крон и журчанье ручья. Сэйрю оглядел русло ручья, ища что-то похожее на звериные следы, а потом решил, что лучше будет выманить волка. Но вдруг он услышал приближение людей. Понимая, что у него будут проблемы, если его застанут так далеко от горы, Сэйрю быстро вскарабкался на дерево, спрятался среди веток и притаился, чтобы не выдать себя.

Сэйрю заволновался ещё больше, когда увидел, что несколько его ровесников подходят к ручью, смеясь и шутя между собой, и тащат за собой других мальчиков, которые выглядели не столь уверенно. Он сразу вспомнил о важном уроке, который ему давно преподали, который до сих пор звучал в его ушах, как и многие из тех уроков, и он пытался ухватить его суть.

_Однажды на лиса, стоявшего под деревом, упала ветка. Он закрыл глаза, поскольку больше не желал видеть дерево. Вскоре после этого он отправился на охоту в поля и не возвращался до самой ночи. Однако увидев, как листья и ветки покачиваются на ветру, он сказал себе: «Должно быть, дерево зовет меня». Он вернулся к дереву, под которым на него упала ветка, и это произошло снова. Так что запомни, Сэйрю: однажды усвоив урок, выучи его навсегда, а то на тебя будут сыпаться ветки, как на лиса._

— Старейшина Чуль-Сук сказал, что мы не должны приходить сюда! — промямлил один из мальчиков, на что их предводитель только рассмеялся.

— Почему? Боишься? Я голоден, а в этом ручье водится лучшая рыба. Я ни за что не позволю какому-то волку встать между мной и моей едой! — заявил он и принялся закатывать штаны. — Кто со мной?

В конце концов, остальные мальчики сдались — мысль о свежей рыбе затмила страх. Они вошли в ручей и принялись ловить рыбу руками, как было заведено у местных мальчишек. Наловив достаточно, они развели огонь. Живот Сэйрю свело от голода, когда запах жареной рыбы поднялся вверх — утром он съел только чашку риса и не взял ничего с собой. Сэйрю мечтал о том, чтобы попросить немного: он с восторгом смотрел, как капает на угли жир и подрумянивается рыба, расходится чешуя, обнажая сочную плоть. Но он понимал, что не может этого сделать. Сэйрю не хотел пугать и портить мальчишкам отличный день, потому что они смеялись и играли. Он почувствовал, как внутри что-то ноет, что-то сильнее голода.

Сэйрю был не против одиночества, если он мог защищать людей вокруг. От этого он чувствовал себя нужным и потому — счастливым. Это мысли поглотили его, но недостаточно, чтобы не услышать шелест кустов и тихое рычание.

Мальчишки тоже услышали и замерли. А потом с криками вскочили, когда из кустов на них выпрыгнул белый волк. Сэйрю был напряжен и готов к драке, поэтому тут же спрыгнул с дерева и встал между волком и мальчишками, которые убежали в лес.

Сэйрю вытащил меч из ножен. Белый волк зарычал, из пасти пошла пена, на плече алела рана. Когда-то это было прекрасное создание — волк со шкурой белой, точно снежные шапки, которые сияют серебром в лунном свете. У него было гибкое поджарое тело и желтые, как янтарь или мед, глаза. Возможно, когда-то он был вожаком, чьей-то парой, заботился о волчатах и мог свободно мчатся по лесу в лучах заходящего солнца.

Но эти дни давно прошли.

Сэйрю с грустью понял, что волк болен бешенством, а значит бросался на людей не из-за злобы. Он не выбирал стать таким, но теперь это стало долгом Сэйрю освободить волка от страданий ради деревни и его самого. Сэйрю и волк кружили друг напротив друга, ни один не хотел нападать первым. Но тут Сэйрю наступил на ветку, которая с хрустом сломалась, и волк бросился на него, выпучив глаза и вздыбив шерсть. Сэйрю изо всех сил пнул его, отбросив на землю и оглушив достаточно, чтобы успеть вонзить меч в горло зверю, который смотрел на него дикими глазами, скулил и извивался.

— Тише, брат, — мягко сказал ему Сэйрю. — Больше никаких… страданий. Теперь всё.

Он коротко погладил волка, а потом вытащил меч из его тела. Сэйрю подошел к ручью, набрал воду в пригоршни и смыл следы болезни с морды волка. Течение смыло кровь с лезвия, а Сэйрю потушил огонь и забрал остатки рыбы. Покончив со всем этим, он убрал труп волка в мешок, взвалил на плечо и начал подъем в деревню. Шаги давались с трудом — волк весил немало, но Сэйрю успел до заката.

В деревне царила суматоха — ведь Сэйрю ушел достаточно давно, старейшины не могли этого не заметить. Как только Сэйрю вошел, неся волка на спине, старейшина Чуль-Сук ударил об пол тростью, что заставило всех замолчать.

— Что это, Сэйрю? — потребовал ответа Чуль-Сук. — Вы уходите, не предупредив никого, и пропадаете часами. Это что, шутка?

Вместо ответа Сэйрю опустил мешок и откинул ткань, показывая убитого волка. Все удивленно ахнули, а старейшина Нари подошла ближе. Её лицо было мертвенно-бледным.

— Это тот самый волк, что напал сегодня на мальчиков? Вы убили его? — спросила Нари, на что Сэйрю только кивнул.

— Он нарушил закон.

— Он выполнил свой долг, — возразила Нари. — И спас нескольких человек от подобной судьбы. Признайте хотя бы это.

— Хорошо. Тогда наказания не будет, — голос старейшины Чуль-Сука звучал обеспокоено. — Но больше я не потерплю подобного поведения. Пускай семьи погибших решат, что делать с телом. Господин Сэйрю, пожалуйста, вернитесь в свою комнату.

Сэйрю поклонился старейшинам и ушел, как было велено.

Где-то неделю спустя он получил неожиданный подарок, когда вошел в общие пещеры. Женщина, которая оплакивала сына, вместе с матерями двух других погибших мальчиков подошла к нему, трясясь от страха, встала на колени, опустила взгляд и протянула ему белый мех.

— Для вас, господин Сэйрю. За то, что отомстили за наших детей. Будет справедливо отдать вам этот трофей.

Сказав это, женщины буквально впихнули ему мех в руки и бросились прочь. Сэйрю вернулся в комнату, поглаживая и восхищаясь мехом павшего врага.

Он не подозревал, что его когда-нибудь отблагодарят. Сэйрю сделал то, что было правильно. И хотя он мог немногое, Сэйрю пообещал себе, что будет защищать и помогать жителям деревни изо всех сил. И даже если они будут ненавидеть и презирать его, Сэйрю всё равно будет заботиться о них.

И Сэйрю неловко сшил мех и надел на голову белое меховое покрывало, наконец-то согрев шею и уши.

  



	7. Непробуждённая душа

_Пока человек не полюбил животное, часть его души остается непробужденной._  
\- Анатоль Франс

Первый Синий Дракон остался загадкой для жителей деревни. Они давно позабыли легенды, благородство его крови, как и великое предназначение этой силы. Однако у жителей всё ещё оставались некоторые старые предания и законы, на которые старейшины оглядывались, принимая решение.

В течение первых поколений стало понятно: чаще всего именно дети Синего Дракона становятся жертвами проклятья. Это происходило почти всегда. Но о причинах совет старейшин мог только догадываться. В конце концов они пришли к выводу, что, подобно росту или цвету волос, эта черта передается от отца к сыну. Каким-то образом проклятье находило детей Синего Дракона. И поскольку деревня однажды надеялась избавиться от проклятья, Синему Дракону строжайше запрещалось жениться или вступать с кем-либо в интимную связь.

Существовали и другие настораживающие признаки, что именно эти родители могли произвести на свет Синего Дракона. Тихой женщине не следовало влюбляться в мужчину, что прекрасно владел мечом, но хуже всего было выйти замуж за того, кто легко находил с животными общий язык. Такова была жизнь. Некоторым людям просто не везло. Разумеется, их ни в чем не винили, когда рождался такой ребенок, ибо над проклятьем, павшим на деревню, они не имели власти. Все это прекрасно понимали.

Однако, если одного или обоих родителей находили мертвыми, никто не скорбел о них.

Синий Дракон рождался, жил со своим предшественником до его смерти, а потом оставался один, пока не рождался следующий. Таков был закон, и именно он оберегал их. Но он не мог запретить Сэйрю мечтать, когда тот прокрадывался в тенях к привычному месту у пещеры каждую ночь. Он слушал, как матери шепчут детям истории о небесных людях, от слез которых идет дождь; о принцессе на луне и её возлюбленном плотнике; о бесплодной старушке, которая силой любви и желания превратила персик в мальчика, которого потом назвала своим сыном. Сэйрю закрывал глаза и представлял старших братьев, потрепанное одеяло, сладкий вкус хурмы на губах, нежный поцелуй матери в свете гаснущих углей, что отступал перед мягкой темнотой и ласковыми снами.

Но этим мечтам было не суждено сбыться.

***

Говорят, что время течет медленно, подобно воде по узкому руслу. Ему некуда спешить. Однако, если не обращать внимания, в следующий миг русло превратится в каньон, прорубленный в пространстве и времени.

Дни Сэйрю были подвержены этой странной болезни. Они неслись бесконечной рутиной, сквозь которую он брел как в густом тумане, что окутывал горы. Он практиковался во владении мечом и с каждым разом становился сильнее и быстрее. Сэйрю делал всё возможное для защиты деревни, оставаясь незамеченным: например, уводил путников подальше, блокируя тропы срубленными деревьями. Он пытался отвлечься от одиночества, занимаясь шитьем или глядя на звезды. Прошел один год, а затем другой. И прежде чем он успел понять, Сэйрю исполнилось шестнадцать. Он превратился в высокого привлекательного юношу. Те жители, что иногда бросали на него взгляд, когда он проходил мимо, восхищались изящными чертами лица и печальными глазами, которые пронзали сердце вовсе не силой Дракона. Жители деревни считали, что нынешний господин Сэйрю, в отличие от своих грубоватых предшественников, был бледен и прекрасен, точно луна, и столь же далек и холоден.

Сэйрю всё ещё был одинок, но успел к этому привыкнуть. Нельзя сказать, что одиночество не тревожило его, совсем наоборот. Но Сэйрю осознавал его лишь в те моменты, когда понимал, что забыл звучание собственного голоса или сшил слишком много одеял, которыми ему было не с кем поделиться. Однако он не обращал внимание на боль, и та, подобно течению времени, пропадала, оставляя лишь пустоту. Но и она была лучше грусти и одиночества. Большую часть времени Сэйрю проводил один и избегал деревенских, кроме тех дней, когда его вызывал совет старейшин, чтобы обменяться неловкими и короткими приветствиями. Краткость этих встреч объяснялась тем, что, в отличие от своих предшественников, Сэйрю не нарушал законов и правил. Он не видел в этом смысла, потому что уже смирился с мыслью, что темные пещеры были лучшим способом уберечь деревню. Более того, Сэйрю понял, что мир только выиграет, если он будет заточен в этих пещерах. Сэйрю знал, что ненависть окружающих — его судьба, ибо он был противоестественным чудовищем. И все его попытки сделать что-то хорошее не могли искупить всех его грехов. Сэйрю не боялся ненависти жителей деревни или одиночества.

Он боялся ночи.

_Ночью он вспоминал. Ужасные картины раз за разом атаковали его разум, разрывая в клочья любую уверенность, которую ему давал день. Сэйрю просыпался, дрожа и тяжело дыша, вне себя от страха и отвращения._

_Ему всегда снилось то самое сражение. Всегда тот ледяной дождь, что стучал по онемевшей коже, душераздирающие крики и вопли ужаса, что он слышал, вырывая сердца чужаков, а потом смотрел, как те корчатся в грязи, точно черви. Сэйрю слышал их рыдания и мольбы о пощаде, но даже и не думал о жалости. Даже когда кровеносные сосуды в их глазах лопнули, а изо рта пошла пена и желчь, и они умирали в грязи, как животные, Сэйрю не остановится. Он не хотел останавливаться._

_«Я хочу ещё»._

_— Прекрати! — закричал Сэйрю, дергая себя за уши, пытаясь прогнать настойчивый голос, но тот лишь посмеялся над его муками. Голос царапал его череп изнутри, словно когтями по стене пещеры._

_«Прекратить? Но это ты хотел этого»._

_— Неправда! — рыдал Сэйрю, отчаянно тряся головой. — Я никогда этого не хотел! Я только хотел защитить…_

_«Ну-ну. Врать нехорошо»._

_— Нет!_

_«Что значит — нет?»_

_Голос ласкал его уши, точно летний ветерок._

_«Тебе было так хорошо. И мне было хорошо. Это то, что мы есть. Ты — дракон, а драконы пожирают всё на своем пути. Посмотри, Сэйрю. Посмотри на знак когтей — это метка нашей силы. Разве ты не понимаешь, Сэйрю? Пожирать других — значит жить»._

_— Нет! Я не дам тебе сожрать кого-то ещё! Я больше никогда тебя не выпущу! Я защищу всех от тебя!_

_«Ты? Как печально. Мы едины»._

_— Я не такой, как ты! Я — не ты! Ты — Синий Дракон, а я…_

Сэйрю дернулся и проснулся, но не смог пошевелиться от ужаса. Темнота давила и мешала дышать. Сэйрю подождал, пока паралич не пройдет, но когда начал чувствовать собственное тело, то понял, что промок от пота, а желудок болезненно сжался, грозясь извергнуть всё съеденное за день. Он посмотрел сквозь камни, надеясь обрести утешение в небе, но не нашел его и там: мир снаружи был темнее ночи, тяжелые тучи продолжали осыпать горы холодным дождем. Сэйрю слышал, как капли воды проникают в трещины в камне и ударяются о пол. Непрерывный перестук воскресил воспоминания, которых он боялся больше всего. Сэйрю почти ощутил вкус грязи, услышал грохот грома и увидел глаза тех, кого убил. Они были безжизненны, словно… словно его собственные глаза, оскверненные и запачканные грязью.

Сэйрю ненавидел это. Ненавидел сущность, что убила этих людей. Сэйрю ненавидел его, Сэйрю…

Ненавидел себя.

_…Давным-давно, Сэйрю, жили-были муж и жена, которые ели три пирога. Приступив к третьему, они заключили спор: тот, кто первый заговорит, отдаст другому свой кусок. После этого они замолчали. Вскоре в их дом проник вор в поисках ценных вещей. Супруги видели, что вор берет всё, что хочет, но не проронили ни слова из-за спора. Поняв это, вор набросился на жену на глазах мужа, но тот и тогда ничего не сказал. И тут жена закричала:_

_— Ты глупец! Не стал говорить ничего из-за куска пирога._

_Муж радостно хлопнул в ладони и произнес:_

_— Вот это да! Весь пирог мой! Не дам тебе ни кусочка._

_Позже, когда до соседей дошла эта история, они высмеяли супругов._

_Запомни, Сэйрю. Все люди таковы. Они сделают всё, чтобы получить желаемое, и ради этого закроют глаза на страдания других. Но ты не можешь себя так вести. Если ты причинишь боль другим, последствия будут ужасны…_

— Пожалуйста, прости… прости, — шептал Сэйрю тому важному человеку, свернувшись калачиком и прижимая маску к чудовищным глазам. Он знал, что даже сон без сновидений ускользнет от него сегодня. — Ты многому меня учил… И я старался научиться. Но… но ты не научил меня, как жить без тебя. Как?.. Скажи мне… Ао…

Ответом ему был бесконечный стук капель.

***

Ливень шел сплошной стеной столько дней, что многие в деревне стали сомневаться, закончится ли он когда-нибудь вообще. Сэйрю не любил холод и дождь, да к тому же не мог тренироваться с мечом на поверхности. Поэтому он решил, что, когда дождь поутихнет, он выберется наружу, чтобы заниматься столько времени, сколько позволит погода.

И когда дождь превратился в морось, Сэйрю отправился туда, где всегда занимался — на лесную поляну. Снаружи было холодно и мокро, и пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти более-менее сухое место для вещей, но его радовала возможность размять ноги и попрактиковаться. Сэйрю плавно переходил от стойки к стойке — тело помнило их после бесконечных занятий. Меч привычной теплой тяжестью лежал в ладони и со свистом рассекал воздух при каждом ударе. Меч дарил Сэйрю покой, был его верным напарником, чьему присутствию он всегда радовался, потому что через меч ощущал связь с кем, кого потерял.

Сэйрю закончил все упражнения, повернулся к мешку и увидел маленькое животное, которое сидело на камне у дерева, где он оставил свои вещи. Крошечный зверек промок и дрожал от холода. Тем не менее, когда Сэйрю посмотрел на него, он взглянул в ответ. Сэйрю застыл, ожидая, что зверек убежит или спрячется, но тот только смотрел на него огромными глазами, словно ждал чего-то.

Но чего? Чего он хотел?

Сэйрю огляделся, а потом выбрал огромный лист, лежавший на земле. Он поднял его и прикрыл им зверька, чтобы посмотреть не ранен ли тот. Но белка тут же принялась жевать лист.

Голодная. Она была голодна.

Мысли тут же пришли в движение, и Сэйрю бросился собирать все попавшиеся на глаза желуди и орехи, вытирая их об одежду. Потом он медленно-медленно подошел к белке и осторожно положил один желудь на камень. И замер, ожидая, что она в любой момент может ощутить опасность. Но, к его удивлению, та разгрызла орех и съела. Сэйрю предложил ей оставшиеся орехи, и белка тут же принялась за них.

Сэйрю сел с ней рядом, не заботясь о том, что может промокнуть.

— Лучше… сохрани… немного, — сказал он белке, которая посмотрела на него с растерянным видом. Сэйрю поразило, как мягко прозвучал его голос, который обычно вырывался из горла треском, словно ветка ломалась под ногой. Сейчас голос казался нежным и теплым, как летний ветерок.

— Никогда не знаешь… даст ли кто-нибудь… тебе еды… в следующий раз.

Но белка продолжила есть, а потом пискнула — звук был счастливым. Сэйрю словно слышал голос, который произнес: «Но я голодна сейчас! Почему я должна ждать?».

— Я знаю… историю… которая объясняет. Её рассказал мне… человек, который… присматривал за мной. Однажды крестьянин нашел золото в своей земле… Хотя сначала ему показалось, что это древесный корень… Но выкопав его… Он увидел, что это сияющее золото. Но он опасался брать его при свете дня. Поэтому крестьянин прикрыл золото и дождался ночи. Бедный крестьянин вернулся ночью… И снова откопал сокровище. Попытался поднять, но оно оказалось… слишком тяжелым. Он обвязал его веревками и попытался вытащить. Но оно было так огромно, что не сдвинулось ни на волосок. Он стал злиться… ему повезло найти сокровище… но недостаточно повезло, чтобы забрать его. Тогда крестьянин сел и стал думать… Он решил, что стоит разбить кусок золота на четыре маленьких. Тогда он сможет унести их домой, один за одним. Крестьянин подумал: «Один кусок я оставлю на ежедневные расходы. Второй сохраню на черный день. Третий потрачу на свое хозяйство. А четвертый отдам беднякам и на другие добрые дела». Успокоившись, он разделил золотой слиток на четыре части. И тогда он смог отнести их домой. После этого он жил долго и счастливо… Потому что решил разделить богатство… И ты тоже должна… разделить. И быть… осторожной.

Горло саднило от того, что он говорил так много, но Сэйрю был доволен, что смог рассказать историю, даже если у него не получилось так же хорошо, как у Ао. Голос Ао был глубок, он обволакивал Сэйрю, точно вода в жаркий день, и успокаивал все тревоги. Сэйрю не был хорошим рассказчиком, но сейчас он чувствовал себя счастливым. Разумеется, он не ждал ответа, поэтому взял мешок, повернулся и сделал несколько шагов. Но вскоре понял, что белка следует за ним. Сэйрю нахмурился и посмотрел на белку, но та ответила ему взглядом огромных темных глаз.

Он повернулся к ней и снова сел на землю. Посмотрел на зверька и попытался прогнать его, размахивая рукой. Несколько мгновений белка не двигалась, а потом пискнула, склонила голову набок и наконец прыгнула в кусты, а оттуда — на клен.

В последующие недели, когда затихал дождь, Сэйрю возвращался на ту поляну и всегда находил там белку — она сидела либо на камне, либо на клене. Сэйрю продолжал упражняться с мечом, рассекая воздух, и каждый раз ждал, что она убежит прочь. Что она наконец-то почувствует опасность. Однако белка продолжала сидеть и грызть желуди. Когда Сэйрю заканчивал упражнения и доставал обед, он делился им с белкой, а потом зверек возвращался на дерево, а он — в пещеры.

Это стало привычной рутиной, пока однажды Сэйрю не ушел сразу после еды, а сел рядом с камнем и с интересом наблюдал, как белка скрывается в деревьях, а потом возвращается с желудями.

— Ты живешь… здесь? — спросил Сэйрю и поднял голову на клен. — Должно быть… здорово… жить снаружи.

Вместо того чтобы убежать, как обычно, белка, к удивлению Сэйрю, потерлась о его ладонь. Он едва удержался, чтобы не отдернуть руку, но вместо этого медленно повернул её ладонью вверх. Белка села на ладонь — мягкая, теплая и живая. Сэйрю ощутил странный ком в горле и прищурился, сдерживая слезы.

— Извини… если у меня… руки холодные, — неловко пробормотал он, потому что не знал, что ещё сказать, но белка просто потерлась о его пальцы, отчего он задрожал всем телом. Она посмотрела на него. — Никто… не подходит ко мне… Я не привык…

Белка продолжала смотреть на него без всякого страха, и Сэйрю почувствовал, как сжимается сердце.

— Знаешь… когда-то у меня был близкий… он приглядывал за мной… и ел вместе со мной. Он был… мне очень дорог, — говорил Сэйрю, поглаживая белку под подбородком и удивляясь, какой мягкий у неё мех. — Ты напоминаешь мне… его.

Вдруг подул ледяной, пробирающий до костей ветер, и Сэйрю посмотрел на небо. На востоке собирались черные тучи, которые приносили с собой ветра и ливни. От подобных бурь ломались ветки и выли небеса. Шла ужасная гроза, как в один из далеких дней. Сэйрю опустил взгляд: казалось, белка смотрела на него с беспокойством. Живот свело: Сэйрю представил, как крошечный зверек будет держаться за клён, раскачивающийся на ветру.

И понял, что не может так этого оставить.

— Почему бы тебе… Не пойти сегодня со мной? — нервно спросил он. — Я… я живу в горах. Они защитят тебя от бури.

Кажется, белка поняла его — она не стала сопротивляться, когда Сэйрю осторожно засунул её под рубаху, чтобы защитить от начинающегося дождя. Он быстро бежал сквозь лес, быстрее обычного, и вернулся в пещеры как раз в тот момент, когда загрохотал гром и тяжелые тучи пролились дождем. Взвыл ветер — деревенские, бормоча о ещё одной ужасной буре, возвращались в свои пещеры.

Сам же Сэйрю принялся обустраивать комнату.

Обычно он не пользовался факелами — ему хватало собственного зрения. Однако его гостья вряд ли могла похвастаться подобным, поэтому Сэйрю взял два факела, зажег и повесил в туннеле, чтобы разогнать привычную темноту. Сделав это, он вытащил белку из-под одежды и положил её на соломенный тюфяк и одеяла. Та радостно пискнула, пробежала по комнате, изучая новую обстановку и снова села поверх одеял, пока Сэйрю занялся ужином.

В сезон дождей становилось сложнее добывать еду, поэтому его порция стала гораздо меньше. Однако с помощью своего зрения Сэйрю всегда удавалось найти что-то в лесах, к тому же он был неплохим охотником. Этим вечером он приготовил рис, дайкон и кролика. Часть дайкона он отдал новой подруге. Сэйрю мог поклясться, что еда расцвела новым вкусом во рту — раньше она всегда казалась ему пресной.

В ту ночь ветра ревели, а дождь обрушивался на стены пещер, но рядом с Сэйрю спокойно спал зверек, который не проснулся от осторожного прикосновения. Белка казалась ему драгоценным созданием.

И именно поэтому Сэйрю решил отпустить её. В ту ночь ему снилось далекое прошлое.

_— Сэйрю, — прошептал он как-то ночью после приступа. Он подозвал мальчика, глядя невидящими глазами. — Я хочу рассказать тебе историю, Сэйрю. Историю о короле. Давным-давно жил король, что владел всеми богатствами мира. Но величайшее его сокровище жило в саду. Там росло дерево… Огромное прекрасное дерево. Весной, когда цветы осыпались лепестками, там созревал плод. Идеальный плод, чьи сладость и аромат были несравненны. Однажды король спросил гостя, не желает ли он отведать плод, на что тот ответил: «Я желаю, но как мне добраться до него? Дерево слишком высоко»._

_Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Сэйрю терпеливо ждал продолжения истории._

_— И глупый король велел срубить дерево, чтобы достать плод. И все старания прошли даром. Глупый король пытался вернуть дерево к жизни, но оно увяло и умерло. Люди похожи на этого короля, Сэйрю. Они ранят нас, несмотря на всё, что мы им даем. Мы даем плоды, но никто не сможет вкусить их. Судьба Синего Дракона — увянуть и умереть. В наших страданиях нет смысла. В чем смысл дерева, чьи плоды останутся нетронуты? В чем причина существования Синего Дракона? Почему… почему мы должны?.._

_Он злился, но Сэйрю не мог вымолвить ни слова. Поэтому он просто зарылся в одеяла рядом с ним, желая знать, что нужно сказать. Ао не стал отталкивать его, наоборот, крепко обнял, и Сэйрю уснул под стук его сердца._

***

Молния расколола прекрасный клен, которым так восхищался Сэйрю, — ветви валялись на земле, сердцевина обнажилась. Сэйрю едва подавил дрожь при мысли, что, не возьми он белку с собой, её ждала бы та же судьба.

К его удивлению, зверек не показал удивления или печали. Казалось, белка осмотрела останки дерева, а потом подбежала к нему и что-то пропищала. Сэйрю наклонился и протянул руку. Белка взобралась на его плечо.

— Ты не должна… возвращаться со мной, — сказал ей Сэйрю. — Я живу в пещерах… Мне приходится выбираться наружу тайком… Ты не сможешь… как раньше, жить при свете дня. Я… постараюсь найти тебе новое дерево… До этого… Можешь остаться со мной… но только до этого…

Белка потерлась о его щеку, и Сэйрю пошел домой, поглаживая её по голове. Он понял, что никогда не давал ей имени, и поэтому выбрал то единственное, которое казалось верным, когда лес возвышался за спиной, а облака уплывали, освобождая синее небо:

— Ао…

  



	8. Его долг

_Лучше исполнять свой долг плохо, чем чужой — хорошо. Тот, кто выполняет свой долг согласно своей природе, непогрешим._  
\- Лао-Цзы

Эмоции и чувства тех, кто выбрал свой путь, сложно изменить. Не имеет значения, кем они являются. Будь это короли, восседающие на золотых престолах, или бедняки, живущие тяжким трудом. Покуда сердца их тверды, их сложно поколебать. Ненависть, объясняли старейшины собравшимся у очага детям, изжить сложнее всего. Многие люди говорят, что ненависть не может длиться вечность, но прекратиться не значит исчезнуть. Ведь ненависть Синего Дракона продолжала преследовать их несчастную деревню, таясь в крови её жителей. И при любом удобном случае эта ненависть готова была появиться вновь и превратить их жизнь в хаос, хотя люди и считали, что не заслуживали такого наказания. Гнев Синего Дракона всё длился и длился. И те, кто родился в его деревне, должны были быть готовы к жизни под этой тяжестью.

Но если ненависть так живуча, можно ли вообще от неё избавиться? Единственный способ — перекрыть её другим, столь же сильным чувством. Но деревня давно позабыла благородного Красного Дракона и его послание человечеству, которое он оставил, когда спустился с небес, чтобы жить среди людей и править ими. И поэтому ненависть, страх и презрение правили деревней и умами молодых людей. Предки не преподали им этот урок. Это должен был сделать кто-то другой.

Кто это будет, покажет время.

***

Говорят, что перемены можно почуять в ветре. Что их можно осязать и узнавать, когда он пролетает сквозь высокую траву в долинах; чувствовать в аромате деревьев, расцветающих с приходом весны; ощущать, как ветер обвивается вокруг путника и зовет его дальше. Но только Оракулы смогли бы понять язык ветра и истолковать таинственные знаки, что Боги посылали каждому живому существу, ибо человеку не под силу понять этого. Но Драконы отличаются от людей, ведь в их венах течет кровь Богов. Благодаря этой крови и, возможно, иным свойствам, отличающим их от людей, Драконы чуть ближе к Богам, чем простые смертные, хотя и ходят по земле.

Когда его жизнь изменилась к лучшему, Сэйрю уже прожил восемнадцать сезонов дождей (в это время года он родился, хотя и не знал точного дня. Не то чтобы это имело для него значение, но понимание помогало отмерять ход времени). Он вырос и стал полноправным Драконом. Деревня жила в Горном Храме уже четырнадцать долгих лет. Сэйрю выполнял свой долг и защищал её изо всех сил. И хотя деревню Синего Дракона нельзя было назвать процветающей, она выживала, несмотря на все трудности, с которыми сталкивалась. Жители деревни думали, что это будет продолжаться всегда — бесконечная череда дней вечного наказания. Однако Сэйрю думал иначе. В отличие от деревенских, которые считали горы незыблемыми, глаза Сэйрю видели гораздо больше — мельчайшие изменения горы с течением времени.

И поэтому, хотя Сэйрю и не знал, что великие перемены и пророчество пришли в движение, он чувствовал — что-то поменялось. Что-то началось. Пока солнце садилось, окрашивая небо в яркие оттенки оранжевого, Сэйрю сидел на своем обычном месте, вбирая каждую деталь пейзажа и выискивая плодовые деревья в лесу. Он мог поклясться, что ветер прикоснулся к его щеке и заставил дрожать, словно предупреждая о грядущих изменениях. Определенно, это был знак. Где-то глубоко внутри Сэйрю знал, что приближается нечто, что может изменить порядок вещей. Тогда он не знал, насколько важными будут эти перемены для него, но понимал, что скоро это должно проявиться.

Заметив, что Сэйрю замер, Ао пискнула и потерлась о его шею. Он только вздохнул.

— Ничего. Ничего. Наверное, — прошептал он и вернулся в пещеры. Стоило ему переступить порог, как он увидел старейшину Чуль-Сука в сопровождении двух других мрачных старейшин.

— Господин Сэйрю, — обратился к нему старик, и Сэйрю тут же поклонился, а потом резко выпрямился. Колокольчики прозвенели в относительной тишине. — Мы только что получили новости. В столице произошел переворот. Обычно подобные вещи нас не касаются, но новый король может отправить разведчиков, чтобы те изучили его земли. Мы должны быть особенно бдительны. Поэтому мы просим вас не покидать пещер, если возможно, и не выходить на поверхность днем.

— Маска…

— У жителей деревни есть маски. Даже если чужаки мельком увидят вас, то ничего не подумают, — ответил старейшина Чуль-Сук, и Сэйрю кивнул ему. Он повернулся, чтобы уйти, но старейшина преградил ему путь своей тростью. — Долгие годы вы слушались нас и подчинялись законам. И благодаря этому деревня смогла выжить, несмотря на все трудности. Я ожидаю, что вы продолжите в том же духе, иначе последствия будут ужасны.

Сэйрю снова уважительно склонил голову, давая понять, что принял его слова близко к сердцу, на что старейшина только скривился и убрал трость.

Этой ночью в пещерах было прохладно и темно, но Сэйрю направился прямиком в свой маленький дом. Сперва он посадил Ао на стопку одеял, а потом принялся за уборку и шитье, пока в животе не заурчало, а Ао не пискнула, напомнив об ужине. Сэйрю сосредоточил внимание на маленьком очаге и еде, которую можно было легко приготовить. Он сварил рисовую кашу и сел поближе к огню. Ао с восторженным писком забралась в корзину, в которой хранилась свежая хурма. Всё это время Сэйрю отчего-то не мог сдержать дрожь. Он был рад, что вчера собрал фрукты, потому что теперь не сможет пойти в лес какое-то время. Он разрезал хурму для Ао и положил в её миску, а сам принялся за кашу, думая, в какую забавную ситуацию попал. Проклятый мальчик и лесное создание, в темноте пещеры они ели на ужин рисовую кашу с птичьими костями и свежие фрукты. Когда он думал об этом, то казалось, что это одна из тех историй, что рассказывают у очага. Эти мысли продолжали кружиться в его голове, словно листья на ветру, когда он откусил от хурмы, наполняя рот сладкой мякотью.

Его жизнь станет очень печальной историей. Кроме того, в этой истории должен был появиться герой, который придет убить его и, преуспев, освободит жителей деревни от проклятья. Если бы это сбылось, все стали бы счастливыми. Но если его убьют, то просто родится новый Синий Дракон, и круг страданий начнется снова. Он должен жить как можно дольше, чтобы защитить как можно больше детей в деревне от похожей судьбы. И если это значит, что ему придется убить «героя» этой истории, то Сэйрю примет эту ношу, поскольку такова его судьба. Возможно, другие Синие Драконы считали бы иначе, но Сэйрю знал, что пошел бы на это — ради жителей деревни, которые рассчитывали на него. Чужаки были врагами, угрожающими деревне, и он просто обязан расправиться с ними. Если кто-то придет в их горы, то его долг — убить, чтобы защитить деревню.

Однако это понимание вовсе не доставляло ему удовольствия. Он в одиночку нес тяжелую ношу. С этим же бременем родился и его предшественник, и он никогда не переставал защищать деревню. И Сэйрю давно решил продолжить его путь, каким бы одиноким и трудным тот ни был.

Ао ткнулась в его пальцы. Сэйрю взял её, лег на тюфяк и посадил рядом. Он посмотрел вверх, сквозь камни и землю, на небо, чистое и яркое от звезд и огней, которые он знал наизусть. Луна была почти полной и сияла не хуже солнца. Закрыв глаза, Сэйрю почти мог представить, как лучи лунного света проникают сквозь камень и омывают его чистотой и красотой.

Он был порождением тьмы, Драконом. И тьма была для Дракона единственной тропой.

Сэйрю почесал Ао под подбородком, и та радостно пискнула. В груди разлилось тепло — Сэйрю был благодарен за то, что Ао рядом. Его жизнь стала гораздо лучше с тех пор, как два года назад он встретил белку. Благодаря Ао ему даже дышалось легче. Сэйрю был доволен. У него было всё, что могло понадобиться: место для жизни, цель и даже друг. Он закрыл глаза и издал тяжелый вздох.

У него было всё, что можно пожелать. Он погрузился в глубокий сон и заскользил назад, назад…

***

_Теплая ладонь лежала на его лбу. Дождь мягко стучал по крыше хижины. Он никуда не спешил и не приносил с собой холод и озноб зимы — только свежесть и тепло лета. Сэйрю любил летний дождь и любил играть под ним, но ему не следовало оставаться снаружи слишком долго, иначе он мог промокнуть насквозь. Голова казалась тяжелой, руки и ноги — неподъемными, а глаза застилал теплый сонный туман._

_— Да… У тебя жар. Вот что случается, когда бегаешь под дождем. Хотя я и говорил не делать этого…_

_Ласковый знакомый голос наполнял его покоем, и он не стал сопротивляться, когда на лоб легла прохладная тряпица, а чьи-то пальцы пробежались по его волосам. На нем не было маски, но в такие моменты она была не нужна._

_— Тебе нужно отдохнуть, чтобы жар спал…_

_Сэйрю потянулся к прикосновению, желая его, мечтая, чтобы его снова приласкали. Он почувствовал, как большая ладонь взяла его пальцы и легонько сжала._

_— Не можешь уснуть? Думаю, ты хочешь услышать историю? — сказал он, и Сэйрю почувствовал, как этот добрый человек сел рядом, чтобы поделиться теплом. Сэйрю обрадовался: жар вызывал озноб, от которого стучали зубы. — Раз уж ты не можешь уснуть, я расскажу тебе историю о солнце._

О солнце?

_— Знаешь, солнце и месяц — сестра и брат, — прошептал этот человек. — Солнце прекрасна и ослепительна, её волосы алые, точно рассвет, а кожа гладкая и сияющая. Она облачена в самые роскошные одежды, разукрашенные закатами. Из всех небесных созданий она самая прекрасная. Но и она неидеальна. Солнце бывает завистливой, потому что желает, чтобы ей все восхищались. А месяц, хоть и сияет, как может, но ему не сравниться с солнцем. И однажды люди высмеяли месяц за то, что тот смеет показываться на небесах после своей прекрасной сестры. Эти слова так ранили месяц, что он укрылся в самой глубокой и темной пещере, потому что думал, что никто его не любит. Он подумал: «Если мир желает видеть лишь мою сестру, значит, я должен жить один»._

И тогда все стали счастливы?..

_— Нет, Сэйрю. Хотя солнце была прекрасна, но миру нужен был и месяц. Великий потоп опустошил людские земли, оставив их без еды. И никто не мог спать под светом летнего неба. Они пытались задобрить месяц, молясь и принося жертвы, но он был слишком обижен и скрылся так далеко, что их мольбы не достигали его. Солнце увидела, что происходит, и тут же пожелала исправить сотворенное людьми. Она сама спустилась в пещеры, во тьму, которой боялась, взяла месяц за руку и вывела его на свет. И поэтому месяц можно увидеть на небе и днем, и ночью — потому что солнце поняла, что прекраснее всего рядом с братом._

Солнце действительно отправилось во тьму… ради месяца?

_— Не думай об этом слишком много, Сэйрю, ты болеешь. Но да, ты прав. Есть вещи, которые стоят таких жертв. Но нужно быть твердым в своих намерениях, — он обнял Сэйрю, прижал к груди и мягко хмыкнул. — А теперь хватит вопросов. Ложись спать, не то я тебя заставлю, паршивец._

_Сэйрю свернулся на его груди, и сон исчез, уступая место привычной темноте._

_Однако в этой темноте Сэйрю ощущал чье-то сердцебиение, которое не принадлежало ни ему, ни тому дорогому человеку. Белый свет приближался к нему, но что это было и почему ему казалось, что он знает ответ?.._

Сэйрю проснулся от шума наверху и испуганных голосов, доносящихся из туннелей. Голова кружилась и казалась тяжелой, глаза пульсировали, как в тот судьбоносный день, а от страха крутило живот. Сэйрю попытался встать, но мир вокруг поплыл, словно из него выкачали кровь, конечности онемели, и он рухнул на постель. Сэйрю поднял взгляд, но увидел только, как Ао пытается подкатить к нему хурму из корзины, перевернувшейся от его падения.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептал Сэйрю и вздрогнул, почувствовав близко-близко то самое сердцебиение. Кто это был? Кто…

— Господин Сэйрю! — голос звучал взволнованно, поэтому Сэйрю надел маску и поднял взгляд на одну из старейшин, женщину по имени Нари, которая тут же поклонилась. — Господин Сэйрю, чужаки приближаются к горе. Вы должны как можно скорее уйти в нижние пещеры.

— Враг, — прошипел он и потянулся за мечом.

— Мы не знаем. Возможно, если мы ответим на их вопросы, они уйдут. Мы не хотим убивать их без нужды, — ответила старейшина.

Сэйрю кивнул и поднялся, хотя ноги еле держали его. Ао цеплялась за его рубаху, пока он бежал по проходам всё глубже и глубже в темноту, туда, где почти никто не ходил. Там, в глубине, было его тайное убежище, и там же запирали провинившихся жителей в качестве наказания. Сэйрю остановился и сполз на пол по стене туннеля — ему нужно было передохнуть. И так он сидел, обняв одной рукой голову — глаза нестерпимо пульсировали, а другую прижимая к животу. Внутри как будто что-то скреблось, что-то говорило ему, что он должен подниматься, а не спускаться. Он чувствовал, что кровь зовет его к тому сердцебиению, которое находилось совсем близко. Он должен был встретиться с источником этого зова. Сэйрю никогда раньше не испытывал подобной тяги и потряс головой, стараясь избавиться от этого чувства, отчего колокольчики зазвенели в темноте. Какое-то время — он не знал, как долго, но сердцебиение уже переместилось в пещеры — он сидел и боролся с желанием броситься навстречу неизвестному. Наконец он собрался с силами, чтобы встать и переместить Ао с плеча на пол.

Она протестующе запищала, и Сэйрю попытался успокоить её, погладив по голове. Он не хотел, чтобы его маленькая подруга беспокоилась больше, чем надо, к тому же у него было для неё задание, хотя это и вызывало чувство вины.

— Ао, — он старался говорить так ласково, как только был способен. — Мне нужно… Чтобы ты посмотрела, не идет ли кто-нибудь сюда. Я не хочу больше никого пугать… но не могу показаться чужакам… Иначе мне придется убить их. Мне нужно… добраться до нижних туннелей.

Ао согласно пискнула и побежала прочь от Сэйрю. Он попытался встать, вонзил ногти в ладони, чтобы успокоиться. Поняв, насколько сильно встревожен, Сэйрю прикусил щеку до крови, надеясь, что боль отвлечет его от смятенных чувств. Ему нельзя поддаваться эмоциям. Потеря контроля грозила проблемами, потому что из-за этого он мог выпустить на волю ту ужасную силу, которую поклялся больше никогда не использовать. Сэйрю не хотел вести себя как глупый лис, поэтому вспоминал всё уроки, которые ему преподали. В такие моменты он искал силу в законах и правилах. Он должен подчиняться им. Если Сэйрю этого не сделает, то обречет деревню на те же трудности, что преследовали клан в недалеком прошлом.

Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. Сэйрю должен успокоиться. Он разберется с этим, как и всегда. Он снова защитит деревню. Ао вернулась мгновениями позже, предупреждающе запищала и…

— Моих друзей здесь нет.

Это враг?

Сэйрю замер, а потом посмотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ним картину.

Голос незнакомой девушки донесся до него вместе со звуком шагов, пока она спускалась в темноту. Старейшина Ги вел её в непроницаемую удушливую тьму нижних пещер. Вдруг Сэйрю услышал звуки борьбы и с ужасом понял, что пытается сделать старейшина Ги.

Он хочет запереть девушку внизу! Нет!

Его тело отреагировало прежде, чем он успел подумать. Если старейшина Ги запрёт девушку, она может пострадать, а её спутники будут искать её или предупредят армию. Сэйрю не мог поставить под удар деревню, поэтому должен защитить девушку, даже если она — чужак. Старейшина Ги тащил её мимо туннеля, в котором прятался Сэйрю. Он прыгнул вперед — он должен был успеть.

— Отпустите! Нет! Хак! Хак!

Сэйрю схватил старейшину Ги за руку, напугав старика. Лицо того исказилось от ужаса, ведь его коснулся Сэйрю. От испуга старейшина Ги уронил свечу и убежал. Звук его шагов исчез в темноте. Ладонь Сэйрю лежала на плече девушки, тепло согревало пальцы. Он посмотрел на неё, чтобы убедиться, что она не ранена.

И потом он увидел её по-настоящему.

Она была солнцем.

Это началось так неожиданно, что Сэйрю пришел в ужас. Кровь закипела, кости затрещали и раскололись от жара, глаза жгло, а мышцы сокращались. Его словно охватило пламя, которое испепелило всё внутри, оставив его пустым и горящим заживо. Сэйрю едва держался на ногах, а потом услышал голос, громкий, как раскат грома, от которого зазвенело в ушах:

_«Воины-Драконы…»_

Что? Он едва слышал собственные мысли, оглушенный голосами и бегом крови. Сэйрю не знал, находится ли в сознании, потому что сила приказа едва не швырнула его на колени.

_«…Теперь вы наши половины! Хирю — ваш король! Защищайте его ценой своих жизней, любите и никогда не предавайте!»_

Чьи это голоса?

Сэйрю был в ужасе и смятении, глаза болели, но одно он знал совершенно точно: он должен был вернуть девушку на поверхность. Поэтому он заставил слушаться свои обожженные конечности, хотя в мыслях царил туман, а стоять он мог только опираясь на силу воли. Наверняка его мышцы расплавились, а кости обратились в пепел, и он рухнет, как только уберет руку с её плеча. Но он должен доставить её наверх. Сэйрю было всё равно, что то самое сердцебиение было совсем близко, его разум занимала только одна мысль: солнце не должно находиться во тьме, что могла его поглотить…

Её пальцы выскользнули из его ладони, оставив странное чувство опустошения. Она побежала навстречу спутникам, и Сэйрю замер при виде парня: его глаза были голубыми, как небо, а волосы белыми, как снег. Он совершенно точно никогда не видел его прежде…

Это Белый… Дракон?

  



	9. Пройти по пути

_Никто нас не спасает, кроме нас самих, никто не вправе и никому не по силам сделать это. Мы сами должны пройти по пути._  
\- Будда

Примерно четырнадцать долгих лет назад Сэйрю, сидя с Ао у их хижины, задал вопрос, который давно терзал его. Он сидел на коленях у Ао в тени дерева, где они прятались от солнца. Сэйрю лил беспомощные слезы, глядя на птицу, чью жизнь отнял своими глазами. Ао молчал, позволяя ему скорбеть и оплакивать, просто был рядом, пока Сэйрю возвращал контроль над пальцами на ногах и руках, которые всё ещё казались онемевшими. И хотя это были ужасные моменты, присутствие Ао делало их чуть лучше.

— Ао… — прошептал Сэйрю, и тот хмыкнул в ответ, давая понять, что слушает. — Ао… ты… ты ненавидишь меня?

— Не задавай глупых вопросов, — ответил Ао и сжал челюсти. Сэйрю приподнял потяжелевшую голову и увидел, что Ао смотрит вдаль, туда, куда не может посмотреть даже Сэйрю.

— Так… сказали в деревне. Я… убиваю Ао, — продолжил Сэйрю. Слёзы всё так же катились по щекам. — Я… мне так…

— Не извиняйся, — оборвал его Ао. — Мы не можем управлять этим, так что не плачь. Твои слезы действуют мне на нервы.

— Но…

— Сэйрю.

Его имя прозвучало как предупреждение, поэтому он больше ничего не сказал. Вместо слов он прижался щекой к груди Ао и продолжил плакать. Ао осторожно прикоснулся к волосам на его затылке.

Позже ночью, решив, что Сэйрю заснул, Ао выскользнул из-под одеяла и вышел из хижины. Он ушел в лес, но Сэйрю всё равно видел, как Ао достал меч и принялся рубить молодое дерево. Он пнул его, вырвал с корнем, бросил на землю и продолжил рубить, пока не упал на колени. Его плечи затряслись. Затем Ао поднял к небу заплаканное лицо. Где-то глубоко внутри себя Сэйрю знал, что Ао скорбит.

Поэтому на рассвете, когда Ао начал страдать от головных болей, Сэйрю придумал себе задание. Он взял корзину и пошел в лес, чтобы найти там любимые фрукты Ао. Ао заботился о нем (хотя и не любил этого признавать), и Сэйрю всем сердцем желал ему счастья. И хотя дети едва ли понимали, что такое смерть, Сэйрю уже знал, что она означает расставание. Он мог не понимать этого, но Сэйрю отчаянно желал занять место в сердце Ао. Это было несерьезное желание, и оно не могло изменить мир, но Сэйрю это не останавливало. Возможно, если Сэйрю будет твердо верить и стараться изо всех сил, он добьется своего, подобно героям разных историй, у которых тоже были свои желания.

Сэйрю обратился к небесному Синему Дракону с мыслью о том, что семья — ценнейший из даров.

***

Белый… Дракон?

Его сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди; в ушах всё ещё звенело от голосов, которые потрясли Сэйрю до самой глубины души; мышцы ныли и умоляли о пощаде, а внутренности словно выжгло. Но Сэйрю застыл на месте, ослепленный ужасом. В этом не было никакого смысла. С чего он взял, что этот парень — Белый Дракон? Что с ним происходит? Всё началось, когда он прикоснулся к девушке и услышал голоса, от которых едва не упал в обморок. Но что это значило? Тело желало упасть на колени перед девушкой, но паника, охватившая его, оказалась сильнее и подавила импульсивное желание. Если они узнают, кто он, тогда… тогда их убьют. Чужаков, узнавших о проклятии Синего Дракона, следует уничтожить, и Сэйрю понял, что не хочет этого всем сердцем, хотя не понимал, почему его должна волновать судьба девушки и Белого Дракона. От этих чувств болело сердце.

Он развернулся и побежал обратно в нижние пещеры так быстро, как только мог, хотя Белый Дракон звал его. Он вбежал в темноту и ещё ниже, до секретного прохода. Но в конце концов ему пришлось остановиться. Обожженные легкие едва могли дышать, кровь кипела, отчего он чувствовал себя больным. Ладони покалывало в том месте, где он прикоснулся к девушке. И всё это лишь ухудшалось тем, что зрение плыло, а глаза болели. Но он продолжал идти, упираясь ладонью в стену, чтобы не упасть. И в этот момент в голове закружились вопросы. Их было слишком много, чтобы выбрать какой-то один.

Почему он решил, что тот человек — Белый Дракон?

Кому принадлежали те голоса и почему они говорили с ним?

Почему его кровь вскипела, а тело так себя вело?

Успокоиться! Он приказал глазам успокоиться, пытаясь взять под контроль тело, которое ещё содрогалось после потрясения от встречи. Казалось, голова вот-вот расколется в любой момент, а если он остановится, то рассыплется пеплом. Поэтому Сэйрю продолжал идти через темноту. Никто не должен узнать о его силе…

***

_Сэйрю… Сейчас я расскажу тебе историю, а ты будешь внимательно слушать._

_Шепот, словно доносившийся из сна, глаза, затуманенные смертью, что глядят в бездну, лежащую за пределами жизни._

_Нет… нет. Хотел взмолиться Сэйрю. Не говори. Не рассказывай мне эту историю. Пожалуйста. Я глупый. Я знаю, что не могу ничего сказать. Но, пожалуйста, не надо этой истории._

_Однажды… Давным-давно жил Красный Дракон, который обитал на небесах, куда возвращались все живые существа после смерти. Красный Дракон смотрел с небес на человечество и верил, что может помочь им. Что вместе они могут создать спокойный и процветающий мир. И Красный Бог-Дракон сошел со своего небесного трона и принял облик человека, чтобы жить среди людей. Разумеется, поначалу, когда божественный Красный Дракон вышел к ним, они ликовали от счастья. Он стал их королем. Поначалу люди радовались, ибо Красный Дракон был великолепным и милостивым правителем, под чьей рукой страна процветала._

_Однако он был Драконом, и те самые люди, которых он любил и оберегал, начали бояться и завидовать его силам. Желая заполучить земли, которые расцвели под присмотром Красного Дракона, люди напали на страну со всех сторон, а Красного Дракона сверг собственный народ. Они стащили его с трона на эшафот._

_Красный Дракон был глупым созданием, правда, Сэйрю? Он думал, что люди и Драконы смогут жить в мире. Он давал людям всё, и они брали его дары, пока им не стало слишком мало. Люди глупые, заносчивые создания, которые ранят нас, несмотря на все наши старания. Судьба Синего Дракона — угаснуть и умереть. В наших страданиях нет никакого смысла. Поэтому никогда не доверяй людям, особенно тем, кто кажется твоими друзьями. В конце концов все тебя предадут. Не забудь этого урока._

_Ты должен, Сэйрю, ты должен…_

Когда Сэйрю пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что сидит в темноте тайного прохода. Здесь он обычно прятался по указанию старейшин. Он мог просидеть здесь мгновения, минуты, часы — здесь было сложно следить за ходом времени. Сэйрю с трудом сел и уставился на свою руку, чувствуя как Ао пищит и бьет по ней лапками. Кончики пальцев всё ещё покалывало от прикосновения к той девушке. При мысли о том, как она плакала и умоляла старейшину отпустить её, внутри что-то нехорошо сжалось. Больше всего он хотел защитить её, после того как прошел шок от загадочных голосов. Это было странно. Сэйрю хотел защитить деревню, потому что таков его долг. Возможно, его чувство к девушке походило на то, что он испытывал к Ао. Ао была маленьким пушистым зверьком и пробуждала в нем желание защищать. Возможно, девушка вызывала в нем ту же реакцию. Но её сопровождал Белый Дракон и другие спутники, и это вряд ли можно назвать хорошим знаком.

Несмотря на то что прошло время, кровь всё ещё казалась горячей, и Сэйрю стискивал зубы, удерживая себя от желания сорваться и умчаться туда, где были девушка и Белый Дракон.

Он потряс головой, и колокольчики зазвенели в тишине. Нет. Всё было неправильно. Если они враги, он убьет их. Сэйрю должен убить их, если они враги, хотя всё внутри говорило, что это не так. Сама мысль о том, чтобы навредить девушке, вызывала тошноту. Но если это понадобится для защиты деревни от чужаков, он сделает это. Ведь так гласил закон, тот самый, который всё это время хранил деревню. И он всегда соблюдал законы, потому что они были его правдой и Ао научил его им.

Но… Эта девушка. Голоса велели ему защищать её. Но почему? Разве они не знали, что даже если бы он мог это сделать, то всё равно проклят? Должно быть, это ложь. Сон или галлюцинация. Ао с тревогой ткнулась мордочкой ему в ногу, словно чуяла тревогу Сэйрю, на что он погладил её и дал несколько зерен, завалявшихся в кармане, чтобы она могла поесть.

И в тот момент, когда он закрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться, он снова почувствовал биение чьего-то сердца и Белого Дракона.

Он был… близко.

Сэйрю сел на корточки и напрягся всем телом. Все его чувства были обострены, поэтому он услышал шаги по проходу. Та девушка. Это не имело значения. Не должно иметь значения.

Сэйрю твердо сказал себе, что если они враги, то он уничтожит их. Без всяких сожалений. Без сомнений. Так он всегда жил, так должен был жить Синий Дракон. Ведь Синий Дракон жил во тьме. Так было и будет всегда. Он не мог позволил себе сомнений — слишком многое зависело от него. Сэйрю упрямо подумал, что принял решение. Свет факела отбросил тени на стену пещеры. Звук шагов всё приближался.

_Если они враги, я их уничтожу!_

И вдруг она появилась снова — вышла из темноты, освещенная факелом, который нес другой парень, не Белый Дракон. Сотканная из солнечного света; волосы — как рассвет, а глаза — как сумеречное небо над лесом. Кожа белая, как жаркий луч солнца. Девушка лучезарно улыбалась. Сердце Сэйрю снова забилось сильнее, кровь закипела, отчего по лицу потек пот. Кто эта девушка? Что с ним происходит…

— Привет, — её голос звенел чисто и нежно, как его колокольчики. От этого он смутился ещё сильнее, а сердце сжалось. В отчаянии Сэйрю с криком вытащил меч, надеясь, что она сбежит. Он знал, что девушка изменит для него всё на свете. Но она даже не вздрогнула. Он стоял перед ней сгорбившись, кровь кипела в жилах.

— Что-то не так, принцесса! Этот парень сидит в пещере в маске! Должно быть, он опасен! Я зову Киджу.

И в этот миг, к его удивлению, Ао прыгнула вперед. Девушка разулыбалась и сложила ладони лодочкой, чтобы приподнять её. Сэйрю моргнул, не веря в дружелюбие подруги. Она всегда пряталась от жителей деревни, почему сейчас ведет себя по-другому? Сэйрю был так потрясен, что не сразу понял, что девушка обращается к нему.

— Как её зовут? — вежливо спросила она, и Сэйрю уставился на неё, не зная, как реагировать. Он не может отвечать чужакам, потому что должен их убить, а не доверять им. Но эта девушка была вежлива и мила с Ао, она по меньшей мере заслуживала ответа.

— …Ао.

— Он отвечает на вопросы, — заметил парень, на что Сэйрю нахмурился. Разумеется, он ответил, почему бы и нет? Он не был уверен, что ему следует делать. Нет, это было неправдой. Он знал, что должен убить чужаков, но с каждым мгновением это становилось всё сложнее.

— Оно ей не подходит, — радостно возразила девушка, на что Сэйрю только моргнул.

Не подходит. Что ж, он об этом догадывался. «Ао» было не лучшим именем для Ао, но он не знал другого столь же важного имени.

Ао запрыгнула на плечо девушке, и та одарила Сэйрю доброй улыбкой.

— Спасибо, что помог мне, — сказала она и представилась: — Меня зовут Йона. А тебя?

Имя? Вопрос озадачил его. Сэйрю напрягся и услышал звон колокольчиков, пока обдумывал, что ответить. Он мог солгать, но имена были священны. Но если он скажет им свой титул, то они узнают, кто он такой, а это против правил. Но учитывая, что в деревне они были чужаками, значит, они искали его. Значит, уже знали, кто он такой. Не было никакого смысла молчать.

— Сэй… рю… — прошептал он, и девушка Йона растерянно моргнула. Нет, он не должен был узнавать её имя. Так она станет не просто чужаком. Она была чужаком, простой девушкой, и он не мог думать о ней иначе.

— Но это ведь не твое имя, правда? — ласково спросила она.

— У меня… нет имени. Просто… Синий Дракон.

При этих словах девушка шагнула вперед, отчего у него сжалось сердце и снова началась паника. Если она подойдет ещё ближе, то он больше не сможет сопротивляться желанию быть с ней.

— Не подходи! — закричал он, и девушка остановилась. Но она продолжала смотреть на него с нежностью, и Сэйрю хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. Он хотел понять, что происходит, почему его глаза пульсируют, щемит сердце, а он сам забывает о законах.

— Кто вы? Зачем пришли в деревню? Почему этот белый дракон…

— Я пришла, чтобы встретиться с тобой, — ответила девушка, и в его груди словно запорхали бабочки. Он ничего не понимал. Почему? Почему он был так уверен, что хотел с ней встретиться?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты одолжил мне свою силу. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной.

— Мою… силу?

_Перед его глазами предстало то самое поле битвы много лет назад. Жалящий дождь, который впивался в кожу, отчего та потеряла чувствительность; крики и вой, когда он вырывал сердца врагов и пожирал их, отрывал конечности и наблюдал, как чужаки корчатся в грязи, пока он превращал их в безжизненные трупы, потому что люди были всего лишь мешками из плоти и костей. Разрывать их было так весело. Люди ненавидели Сэйрю, хотя он любил и спасал их. Если они не будут любить его, тогда он разорвет их в клочья и поглотит, чтобы оставить при себе навечно. Сэйрю ещё никогда не был так счастлив, потому что в этом и состояло его предназначение. Он любил свою силу. Убивать с помощью драконьих глаз оказалось весело, и он был так счастлив, потому что Синий Дракон — порождение тьмы, дерево, на котором никогда не вырастет плодов. Так зачем ему стараться? Только люди создавали и дарили жизнь, а он не человек. Он — чудовище, Синий Дракон._

_«Дай мне больше. Это то, что мы есть. Ты — дракон, а драконы пожирают всё на своем пути. Смотри, Сэйрю. Посмотри на метку нашей силы. Разве ты не видишь, Сэйрю?_  
_Жить — значит пожирать других»._

_Послушай, Сэйрю. Это проклятые глаза! Я научу тебя управлять ими, но никогда не используй их. Если ты это сделаешь, то проклятье ударит по тебе. Паралич твоих врагов настигнет тебя. Это палка о двух концах! Кроме того, именно из-за этой силы нас презирают и преследуют…_

Ао! Сэйрю в отчаянии подумал о нем, а потом понял, что должен сделать. Ао научил его, показал путь. Сэйрю защитит деревню, потому что так делал Ао. Для него имеет значение только то, чем дорожил Ао. Даже если эта девушка — солнце, она всё равно враг. Она воплощала всё, от чего он должен защищать деревню. Сэйрю бросился вперед и схватил девушку за воротник плаща. Руки тряслись, и он пытался успокоиться. Он должен убить её.

— Враги… — произнес Сэйрю, пытаясь напомнить себе о цели. — Те, кто ищут силу Синего Дракона… враги!..

Девушка Йона просто посмотрела на него, в глазах цвета сумерек не отразилось страха — только спокойствие. Как давно он смотрел в глаза, в которых не было страха? Или ненависти? Почему она отличалась от других?

_«Воины-драконы! Теперь вы наши половины!»_

Эхо этих голосов звучало в его ушах, пока он трясущимися пальцами хватался за меч.

— Ты… — прошептал Сэйрю. Руки дрожали, глаза жгли слезы, потому что всё было неправильно, он не мог этого сделать, не мог причинить вред этой девушке, которая была так дорога ему, хотя он не знал её. Он не мог осквернить это солнце своей тьмой.

— Что ты такое? Я… я не знаю тебя. Почему?..

Он подавил сдавленный всхлип и отодвинулся. Рука безвольно упала. Он не мог сделать этого. Сэйрю не мог убить эту девушку, хотя и не понимал почему. Словно почувствовав его внутреннюю борьбу, Йона по-доброму посмотрела на него.

— Сэйрю, я тебе не враг. — Её голос ласкал, как летний ветер в кронах деревьев у реки. Она протянула к нему тонкие пальцы, те самые, за которые он держал её недавно. — Я ищу Синего Дракона, чтобы обеспечить безопасность для себя и своих спутников. Позволь мне назвать тебя своим союзником.

Союзником? Эта мысль поразила его. Союзник? Что за странное создание смотрело на него и хотело путешествовать в его компании? Неужели солнце действительно было таким щедрым? Больше всего на свете он хотел взять её за руку, чтобы она вывела его из пещер, и следовать за ней куда угодно, лишь бы постоянно видеть эту добрую улыбку. И он мог это сделать, говорила ему какая-то отчаянная его часть, что жила в его крови, он мог принять протянутую руку.

Внезапно меч в руке стал неподъемным. Это бремя лежало на Ао и многих других Синих Драконах, напоминало о законах, сокрушающих любые мечты. Законы следует соблюдать, деревню — защищать, а его проклятье нельзя выводить на солнечный свет. Его проклятая сила только разрушит сияющий мир, в котором живет эта девушка.

— Я… проклят… поэтому, — попытался объяснить Сэйрю, сжимая рукоять меча.

— Проклят? — тихо спросила Йона, и Сэйрю произнес слова, которые так часто повторял:

— Мир… не должен узнать об этой силе. Это сила разрушения.

— …Кто тебе это сказал?

Сэйрю стоял на своем, зная, что она может пытаться изменить всё на свете, но именно это останется таким же.

— Это правда. Я не стану… больше никогда использовать эту силу.

— Ты говоришь, что не пойдешь с нами? Ни при каких условиях? — спросила Йона, опуская взгляд. Она казалась такой печальной, её глаза словно затуманились. Сэйрю ощутил боль в груди. Нет, он совсем не этого хотел. Но у него не было выбора.

— …Уходите, — прошептал он треснувшим голосом. Потом собрался с духом, не обращая внимания на разочарование, и приказал: — Уходите!

Какое-то время они разглядывали друг друга, а потом парень повернулся к Йоне и тихо сказал:

— Принцесса?

И тогда они развернулись, чтобы уйти, но после нескольких шагов Йона обернулась и улыбнулась ему.

— Есть кое-что… Твои руки… очень теплые, — заявила Йона, широко улыбнулась и продолжила: — Не знаю, что это за проклятье, но если у проклятого такие теплые руки, то мне нет дела до проклятья.

И затем она ушла вверх по тропе, унося с собой свет и оставляя Сэйрю в темноте. Он сполз по стенке — ноги больше не держали. Тут же он ощутил, как его словно раздирают изнутри, как будто в нем сражались две враждебные стороны. «Больно», — подумал Сэйрю. Он только что встретил её, и расставаться было тяжело. Сэйрю задумался, как он справлялся раньше. Это пробудилось, когда она прикоснулась к нему, загорелось внутри от её слов и приглашающего тепла. В ушах звучала её просьба: «Позволь мне назвать тебя своим союзником». Сэйрю потряс головой, заполняя пустоту звоном колокольчиков, понимая, что знай Йона истинную природу его силы, то никогда бы не предложила ему этого.

И всё же…

Союзник…

_Ао… Ао… Мне нужны друзья._

Ах, снова эта боль. Сэйрю закрыл глаза, ощущая, как пальцы снова покалывает от прикосновения Йоны, хотя рука лежала на холодном каменном полу. Он так давно этого не чувствовал, потому что не было причины. Он забыл, как ощущалось одиночество, потому что забыл, что значит — быть по-настоящему одиноким.

_Я всегда… хотел забыть об этом, но…_

Сэйрю сидел в темноте и скорбел. Он был так погружен в свою печаль, что сначала не услышал голоса в верхнем туннеле, крики, едва не перешедшие в драку.

И в этот момент земля застонала, словно вторя мучениям Сэйрю, и затряслась.

  



	10. С одного шага

_Делай трудные дела, пока они легки, а великие — пока они малы. Дорога в тысячу ли начинается с одного шага._  
\- Лао-Цзы

— Ао… Почему ты защищаешь деревню? — спросил однажды Сэйрю, когда они возвращались домой, держась за руки, с поля, на котором Ао пролил кровь чужаков. — Ведь… они ненавидят… нас?

— Потому что я здесь, Сэйрю, — ответил ему старший.

— Здесь?.. — спросил Сэйрю и в непонимании огляделся. Ао просто погладил его по голове.

— Потому что, Сэйрю, хотя эти люди — настоящие придурки, они всё, что у нас есть. То, что они живы, доказывает, что я существовал. Доказывает, что в моей жизни был хоть какой-то смысл. Однажды она закончится. В этом мире нет ничего вечного. Синий Дракон не будет жить вечно, не будет вечным наше страдание и муки тех, кто придет после нас. И когда придет это время, я буду знать, что сделал всё, что в моих силах, — Ао фыркнул и потряс головой. — Не то чтобы ты понимал это. Думаю, поймешь, когда станешь старше. Хотя я и сам не знаю. В моих словах нет смысла.

— Ао…

— Не становись мной, Сэйрю, — мягко произнес Ао, ведя его за руку к хижине. — Пока можешь, не становись таким сломленным взрослым, как я. Думаю, я буду немного счастливее, если не испорчу тебя, как это сделал со мной предшественник.

— Ао… сильный. Я хочу… быть сильным, — ответил Сэйрю, на что Ао горько улыбнулся.

— Я никогда не был сильным, Сэйрю. Ни один Синий Дракон, даже самый первый, не был сильным. Мы отвратительные, слабые и трусливые создания. Создания, которые живут в темноте. Именно поэтому нас боятся. Пока сильные будут скалить зубы, мы разорвем им глотки, чтобы защитить то, что нам дорого. Слабые не могут быть милосердными или сомневаться в выбранном пути. И поэтому, что бы тебе ни сказали или ни сделали, ты должен защищать деревню, когда меня не станет. Что бы ни случилось, Сэйрю. До тех пор пока…

— Пока? — спросил Сэйрю. Ао смотрел вдаль, на рассвет, который раскрасил небо в такие яркие розовый и золотой цвета, что оно казалось живым существом. Сэйрю знал, что глаза Ао уже не так зорки, как прежде, но, похоже, он всё ещё видел что-то недоступное Сэйрю. Что-то за облаками, в небесах, где мечты и воля Богов становятся реальностью. Может быть, в этом рассвете было нечто, что могло исполнить мечты Ао.

— Пока нас не призовет нечто великое, если оно вообще существует. Что-то сделало нас такими. Для этого должна быть какая-то причина. Иначе в чем смысл? И когда время придет, ты узнаешь, — объяснил Ао по пути в хижину. — А теперь посмотрим, что у нас на завтрак.

И так Ао и Сэйрю продолжили свой путь навстречу рассвету, позволяя его краскам выразить всё, что они не сказали друг другу, но чувствовали.

***

Земля перестала трястись, и Сэйрю встал, выпуская Ао из объятий.

— Ао? — спросил он, на что та ответила веселым писком, давая понять, что с ней всё в порядке. Сэйрю вздохнул с облегчением, почесал её под подбородком, а потом посмотрел сквозь камень, чтобы понять, насколько сильными были повреждения. Вход завалило, и теперь до Сэйрю доносилось эхо разъяренных голосов — жители деревни кричали на чужаков, и их отчаяние отражалось от стен, превращаясь в какофонию звуков гнева и боли. Камни пещер словно стонали в агонии. Это казалось самым нормальным событием за день. По крайней мере, мир не полностью сошел с ума с появлением девушки.

Чужаки могли подождать. Сперва Сэйрю должен освободить жителей деревни, запертых в пещере. Камни, завалившие выход, были слишком большими, но вот стена пещеры за годы противостояния погоде истончилась. Сэйрю, весьма довольный собой, подумал, что никогда не помешает иметь запасной выход. Если он проломит стену, жители деревни смогут выбраться. Конечно, одному ему придется непросто, но Сэйрю был уверен, что сможет уговорить кого-нибудь помочь.

Он поднялся по туннелю, упираясь ладонью в стену — тело всё ещё болело. Деревенские тут же отшатнулись в сторону. Нужно было отделить их от чужаков, чтобы не пролилась кровь. Меньше всего им сейчас нужен был страх — со всеми неприятностями они могли справиться позже.

— Г-господин Сэйрю… — кто-то задохнулся от ужаса, когда Сэйрю подошел к деревенскому, который стоял ближе всех к чужакам.

Сэйрю постарался не дать этому задеть себя — он понимал, кем был для людей этой деревни. Однако реакция чужаков была странной — девушка потянулась к нему.

— Я… Я не говорил с чужаками… Не надо! — вскрикнул мужчина, в панике размахивая рукой. Сэйрю вдруг почувствовал, как щека занемела: маска со звоном колокольчиков упала в темноту.

Раньше это вызвало бы у него панику, но сейчас пришла лишь пустота. Наверное, он достаточно паниковал и боялся, поэтому сейчас он ощущал лишь спокойствие и печаль, омывающие его, словно волны. Деревенские закричали от ужаса, на что Сэйрю опустил взгляд вниз и закрыл глаза, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить их. В этот момент он был беспомощен. Конечно, жители деревни уже рассказали девушке и её спутникам о его истинной природе. «Они знают», — подумал Сэйрю. Теперь она знает, что он — чудовище, недостойное находиться рядом с ней. Он сделает, что сможет, возможно, даже отпустит их (Сэйрю сомневался, что сможет убить девушку), но лучше разделаться с этим поскорее. Чем скорее они уйдут, тем скорее прекратится это смятение.

Сэйрю надел маску и увидел, что Белый Дракон пристально разглядывает его.

— Чего ты хочешь, Синий Дракон? — требовательно спросил он, его голос звучал уверенно. — Я правильно понимаю, что ты не собираешься присоединяться к нам?

Сэйрю склонился, чтобы поднять лежащий на земле топор, отчего Белый Дракон тут же напрягся, а девушка и другой парень быстро отошли в сторону.

Белый Дракон был прекрасен: казалось, его создали из мороза, света звезд и зимнего неба. Однако когти были остры, а чешуя, покрывающая руку, сияла в тусклом свете, точно далекие звезды. Он казался невыносимо знакомым, почти как та девушка, но иначе. То же самое он испытывал рядом с Ао. Сэйрю чувствовал, словно этот человек из звездного света был связан с ним, как будто они… Нет. Он отвлекся. Он должен сосредоточиться на спасении жителей деревни.

Он занес топор и обрушил его на камень, услышав, как треснула стена пещеры и отскочил обломок породы. Сэйрю продолжил размеренно и плавно рубить камень, однако Белый Дракон заговорил снова. Сэйрю отвлекся, но продолжил, уже не так ровно. Он прислушивался.

— Ты!.. Если пришел помочь нам, то почему сразу не сказал? Я был в отчаянии, когда решил, что Драконам придется сражаться! — с жаром отчитал Сэйрю Белый Дракон, а потом растерянно моргнул и указал на заваленный выход. — Погоди, почему ты рубишь там? Выход в другой стороне.

Сэйрю остановился. Белый Дракон обращался к нему? Действительно к нему? С ним редко разговаривали, он был к этому не готов, да и не слушал толком. Сэйрю не знал, что сказать. Он не объяснил им, что делает, но, если расскажет, возможно, они помогут. Решив, что это будет мудрым поступком, Сэйрю развернулся и посмотрел на Белого Дракона.

— Это… выход. Быстрее рубить тут.

— Ты должен был сказать это раньше! — упрекнул его Белый Дракон, а потом повернулся к девушке. — Принцесса, я должен ему помочь. Пожалуйста, подождите.

— Я тоже помогу! Дайте мне кинжал! — сказала девушка и забрала оружие у одного из мужчин, который смотрел на неё с открытым ртом. По крайней мере, Сэйрю не единственный, кого она ставила в тупик.

— Вы не должны. Защищать вас — наша, Драконов, обязанность, — возразил Белый Дракон.

«Наша?» — в смятении подумал Сэйрю.

— Позволь мне… Позволь мне тоже помочь! Давайте быстрее выберемся отсюда! — упрямо воскликнула девушка, на что Белый Дракон улыбнулся и взглянул на неё с нежностью.

— Да!

— И вы начинайте рубить, если хотите жить, — обратился второй спутник девушки к деревенским, которые, помявшись, подошли к стене и принялись за работу. Сэйрю оглянулся на Белого Дракона и увидел, как его рука вдруг выросла до огромных размеров и острые когти вошли в стену пещеры, словно та была из грязи, а не из камня.

Эти люди были… такими странными. Мысли Сэйрю были поглощены ими. В чем-то они походили друг на друга, но одновременно и отличались. Отличались, но походили — от этого кружилась голова, потому что в этих словах не было смысла. И почему, несмотря на то что деревенские шарахнулись от монстра, рвущего камень голыми руками, Сэйрю почувствовал странное облегчение. Это проявление силы не удивило его, хотя должно было бы.

В мыслях он называл этого человека Белым Драконом. Наверное, именно поэтому тот казался таким знакомым.

«Возможно, — мысль прозвенела в голове, как его колокольчики. — Возможно, он такой же, как я и Ао. Может, его тоже проклял Дракон».

Тут же эта мысль сменилась другой: «Тогда девушка тоже проклята Драконом?».

Сэйрю решил, что нет. Он не знал, прокляты ли девушка и Белый Дракон. Ведь он мог видеть и ощущать их настроение, смех, свет. Им было не место в каменной гробнице, которая защищает весь мир. Им место под небом и солнцем.

Он продолжал думать об этом, пока руки ломали и убирали камни в привычном ритме. Но потом Сэйрю увидел, как девушка споткнулась. Не задумываясь, он бросился к ней и подхватил, чтобы она не поранилась.

— Синий Дракон, пожалуйста, уведи её в свою комнату! Там должно быть больше воздуха, — попросил Белый Дракон, тяжело дыша. И хотя девушка запротестовала, Сэйрю поднял её на руки — он видел, что матери часто носят так детей, — и понес в свою комнату. Она была удивительно легкой, и, хотя он держал её совсем близко, в ногах больше не осталось слабости. Сэйрю бережно (очень-очень бережно) опустил девушку, прислоняя её к стене, и снял меховую накидку, чтобы укрыть.

— М-мне не холодно! Я в порядке! — возразила девушка, но Сэйрю не поверил, потому что другой важный для него человек тоже часто говорил, что в порядке, а сам едва поднимался с земли. Его теплая кровь окрашивала пальцы Сэйрю. Сама мысль о том, что девушка может пораниться, отравляла всё его существо, поэтому Сэйрю огляделся и посадил Ао на её плечо. К счастью, белка тут же потерлась щекой о девушку и радостно защебетала.

«Хорошо», — с облегчением подумал Сэйрю. Ао всегда помогала ему чувствовать себя лучше, и он надеялся, что так будет и с девушкой. Она улыбнулась и рассмеялась, отчего у Сэйрю на сердце стало так легко, как давно не было.

Но безмятежность тут же сменилась паникой, потому что по щекам девушки побежали, точно дождевые капли, слезы. Она спрятала лицо в ладонях, и узкие плечи затряслись от рыданий. Сэйрю ничего не понимал.

Он хотел спросить, в чем причина её горя, но не мог подобрать слов.

«Почему? Почему ты так добра ко мне? Я не понимаю. Я ничего для тебя не сделал, наоборот, накричал и пытался причинить вред. Почему? Почему ты плачешь обо мне? Почему тянешься ко мне, хотя я не отвечаю? Почему… почему мне кажется, что я так долго хотел с тобой встретиться?»

Девушка какое-то время успокаивалась, вытирала слезы, а потом посмотрела на Сэйрю — её глаза сияли от решительности.

— Меня это раздражает! Не могу видеть тебя в одиночестве! — объявила она, и Сэйрю едва удержался от того, чтобы раскрыть рот от удивления. — С моей стороны не слишком самонадеянно хотеть помочь тебе, хотя мы только встретились?

Она гладила Ао, а Сэйрю думал, что у него вот-вот разорвется сердце. Эта девушка так сильно переживала за него, несмотря на всё, что он сделал. Таких людей просто не должно существовать. Но ему повезло: в его жизни был один такой бескорыстный человек, а теперь появилась и эта девушка и повергла его в смятение.

— Хорошо. Я могу продолжать, — сказала девушка, встав и направившись к выходу. Рука Сэйрю дернулась и сама потянулась к ней, но он остановил движение.

— Я могу больше. Знаешь, Сэйрю, за пятнадцать лет я никогда не покидала замок. День за днем я жила в покое, защищая свое счастье в своем мирке. И когда это отняли у меня, я поняла, что значит голодать и страдать. И поняла, как продолжать жить, несмотря на всё это. Ты всё равно хочешь жить. Жизнь имеет смысл, для меня и для тебя. Я не дам тебе думать, что в ней нет смысла.

Вдруг она раскинула руки, словно обнимая тьму пещеры, и посмотрела на него без всякого страха в глазах.

— И поэтому я собираюсь вырвать тебя из этой тьмы! Я обещаю, что отведу тебя туда, где ты сможешь быть собой!

Так вот что происходит, когда солнце встречается с месяцем. В мире не было столь же прекрасного и доброго создания, как она. Только солнце могла изгнать тьму, раскрасить небо, вскормить мир и привести месяц туда, где его настоящее место. Но это не могло быть правдой, потому что его история должна закончиться трагично. Он — чудовище, порождение тьмы. Новая история, которую она предлагала ему начать, новое место, в которое эта девушка — Йона — хотела отвести его, могли существовать только во сне, что видело небо. Ведь если бы солнце могла мечтать и желать чего-то, она бы не стала представлять себе свободного дракона рядом. Но в её взгляде и улыбке Сэйрю видел откровенность и привязанность, решимость и любовь.

Существовало ли такое место? Он позволил себе помечтать об этом. Сэйрю бездумно поднял мех и смотрел, как девушка идет вперед. Каждый её шаг был полон жизни. Где он мог найти такую же цель?

_Добрый смех и улыбка, рука касается его лба во сне, и голос шепчет:_

_— И солнце сама спустилась в пещеры, во мрак, которого боялась, взяла месяц за руку и вывела его на свет. Именно поэтому месяц можно увидеть и днем, и ночью, потому что солнце поняла, что прекраснее всего выглядит рядом с ним. Иногда бывают вещи, которые стоят и этого. То, что нужно решить._

«Нет, — подумал Сэйрю, сжимая мех и поднимаясь по ступеням, по которым больше никогда не спустится. — Я уже знаю ответ».

Пока Йона разговаривала со своими спутниками, Сэйрю вернулся к работе. Кто-то уже рубил с другой стороны, и скоро они смогут выбраться. Что бы ни случилось, он освободит Йону, её спутников и жителей деревни.

И в этот момент стена сотряслась, копье пробилось через камень, отчего пыль и мелкие осколки закружились в воздухе. Свет залил пещеру, а какой-то мужчина протянул руки и схватил Йону. Свет окутал её, озарив её улыбку и всё вокруг.

На самом деле Сэйрю знал об этом сразу, как только увидел её: рядом с ней был целый мир, полный света.

***

— Привет… Сэйрю, — позвал его парень, сопровождавший Йону. Сэйрю неловко стоял у прохода, пока сама Йона о чем-то переговаривалась с Белым Драконом и другим парнем. — Меня зовут Юн. Хотел узнать, могу ли я где-то пополнить запасы? Не знаю, есть ли в твоей деревне торговцы, но, пока Йона, Хак и Киджа наслаждаются воздухом, я бы купил чего-нибудь.

Запасы? У Сэйрю в комнате было полно разных вещей. Поэтому он кивнул и повел его в свою комнату, где указал на травы, шкуры, одеяла и оружие, которое собрал на поле битвы.

— Я могу выбрать всё, что захочу? — спросил Юн, и Сэйрю кивнул. Юн тут же упер руки в бока. — А ты щедрый парень. Я отплачу тебе сторицей.

Сэйрю не был уверен, как парень собирается это сделать, но решил, что после всего это единственное, что он может предложить. Так что Сэйрю стоял у входа, чтобы никто не подошел, пока Юн перебирал его вещи. И через какое-то время примчался взволнованный старейшина Чуль-Сук. Его глаза метали молнии, и он скрипел зубами, точно безумец.

— Господин Сэйрю, почему вы не избавились от чужаков? — потребовал ответа старейшина, на что Сэйрю сложил руки на груди и встал напротив него.

— Не… опасны.

— Откуда вам знать? — прорычал Чуль-Сук. — Мне следовало запереть вас в нижних пещерах, чтобы этого не произошло! А сейчас вы отправитесь за этими чужаками и убьете, пока они не раскрыли нашу тайну!

— Нет, — отрезал Сэйрю.

— Это ваш долг! Неужели вы забыли законы, на которых мы строим свою жизнь? Вы сошли с ума?

— Нет. Никто не причинит им вреда.

— Как вы смеете возражать мне? Вы отказываетесь выполнить мой приказ, Сэйрю? Неужели ваша непокорность наконец-то показала свое уродливое лицо? Я знал, что рано или поздно влияние вашего предшественника скажется на вас, но не в столь тяжелые времена! И даже сейчас он смеется надо мной из своей могилы, потому что вы его сосуд! Я ваш хозяин…

— Вы никогда не были… моим хозяином, — перебил его Сэйрю. — Ради деревни… Я выполнял ваши приказы. Но не теперь. Никто не причинит им вреда. Или я вмешаюсь.

— Вы мне угрожаете? — старейшина Чуль-Сук с шумом втянул воздух, его лицо стало мертвенно-бледным.

— Пожалуйста… исполните мое желание, — попросил Сэйрю, склонив голову. Старик просто фыркнул, резко повернулся и ушел. Юн вышел из комнаты, посмотрел вслед старейшине, а потом на Сэйрю — безо всякого страха.

— Они не заслуживают, чтобы ты их защищал, — сказал он, а Сэйрю только покачал головой.

— Деревня… важна, — попытался объяснить он.

— Йона может показаться странной, и она всё ещё учится, но действительно за всех переживает. Мне кажется, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы пойти с нами, — Юн тепло ему улыбнулся. — Хоть я и не понимаю все эти штуки, связанные с судьбой, но, если Йона хочет, чтобы ты пошел, и считает, что так будет лучше, я ей верю. И ты должен верить.

Сэйрю кивнул, а потом повел Юна на поверхность, туда, где его ждали спутники.

***

Полная белая луна плыла по дневному небу, пока солнце озаряло горы и долины теплым светом. Ветер больше не предрекал далеких бурь, а приносил ароматы распустившихся цветов, щебет птиц и журчание рек. Гора, что стала для него клеткой, казалась гладкой и золотистой в солнечном свете, словно сам мир переродился и открылся навстречу светилу.

Сэйрю спрашивал себя: всегда ли внешний мир был так прекрасен? Нет, таким он не был уже давно. С тех самых пор, когда утренние лучи озарили пустое поле. Когда рука Ао держала его, мир наполняли магия и истории, но потом это отняли у него, и с тех пор ночью не показывались звезды, а солнце постоянно пряталось за тучами. Всё, что ему осталось, — воспоминания о счастье и далекий шепот. Но теперь… Теперь всё изменилось. Он не мог пока сказать, изменился ли сам, но точно знал, что получил нечто невероятно ценное.

— Сэйрю! — её голос прорвался сквозь вихрь его мыслей. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, что Йона подбежала к нему и протянула руку. Эту ладонь он взял, чтобы увести её от опасности, а теперь Йона снова протягивала её. — Я спрошу снова. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошел с нами.

— Я… — начал Сэйрю, но остальные слова не смогли пробиться сквозь ком в горле. Он так много хотел сказать ей и так много спросить. Но больше всего он хотел узнать, как она может быть так добра с таким созданием, как он. Что делало её такой особенной?

— Тебе не нужно закрывать глаза рядом со мной. Твоя сила действительно убивает всех подряд? — спросила Йона, а потом посмотрела на Ао. — Но ведь Ао так привязана к тебе. Ао знает, что ты не чудовище.

Её слова проникли так глубоко, что тело отреагировало: сердце заколотилось, на глаза навернулись слезы, которые, казалось, он давно выплакал. Что-то заполнило его, что-то большее, чем любое желание или мечта, которую он мог представить.

Должно быть, это надежда. Он должен просто взять её за руку и снова пойти за ней на свет, и тогда… возможно, тогда он будет счастлив. Может быть, настал наконец-то для него тот день, и он сможет жить с ней при свете.

«Если мне дозволено, правильно ли продолжать жить, как раньше?» — спросил он Ао, чувствуя, как рука сама тянется навстречу Йоне. Сердце тяжело билось о грудную клетку, а глаза жгло от невыплаканных слез. Сэйрю видел его под веками — самого дорогого человека, в котором была та же доброта, что и в Йоне. «Если она не против, я ведь могу взять её за руку? Ей можно доверять?»

Её мягкие, ласковые пальцы сжали его руку. И в этот момент он почувствовал, как отступила удушливая жадная тьма, которая забрала у него всё. Сэйрю постарался сдержать всхлип облегчения и радости. Его кровь пела — он наконец-то был на своем месте. Наконец-то нашел это, нашел её, и от радости слезы полились из глаз и побежали по щекам.

— А теперь мы можем идти? — спросил мужчина, который так отчаянно рубил скалу им навстречу. Йона повернулась и помахала собравшимся жителям деревни.

— Спасибо вам за всё!

Его новые спутники повернулись, чтобы уйти, но Сэйрю замер на месте, разглядывая лица людей, которых он знал и защищал всю жизнь. Он удивился своим противоречивым чувствам. Даже если они ненавидели его, он всё равно всем сердцем желал им счастья. Сэйрю знал, что подошло к концу его время защищать их, и, возможно, они найдут способ освободиться от тьмы. Сэйрю посмотрел на старейшину Чуль-Сука, который ответил ему таким же пристальным взглядом.

«Даже если ты ненавидишь меня, благодаря тебе я дожил до сегодняшнего дня, — подумал Сэйрю, а Ао вскарабкалась на его плечо. — Благодаря этим людям, их слезам, их историям, их жизням мы уходим сегодня вместе. Спасибо. Спасибо от всего сердца. Я буду молиться за ваше счастье, как далеко друг от друга мы бы ни находились».

Сэйрю поклонился, а затем повернулся и пошел прочь, но вдруг почувствовал, что маска стала чуть легче, и увидел, как колокольчики падают на землю.

_«Прости… что оставляю тебя одного! Прости!»_

Этот голос звучал внутри него, и Сэйрю ощущал Ао совсем рядом. Он чувствовал тепло объятия, когда они сидели вместе; слышал дыхание, которое щекотало его уши по утрам; грубую щеку, прижимающуюся к его собственной в морозном горном воздухе. И главное — он чувствовал огромную ладонь, сжимающую его пальцы в тот вечер, когда они говорили о чувствах. Все воспоминания, которые они делили и которые поддерживали его в черные дни, нахлынули на Сэйрю, и он понял, что никогда не был одинок во тьме и больше не будет один до самого конца жизни.

Теперь всё было хорошо. Сэйрю повернулся и пошел вперед, зная, что эти чувства навсегда останутся с ним.

«Рассмеялся бы Ао, если бы я сказал ему, что теперь у меня есть друзья и они зовут меня без колокольчиков? Ты, дорогой мне человек, которого я любил так сильно и чье лицо я больше не помню…»

И так, впервые в жизни, он повернулся, чтобы уйти из деревню навстречу своему будущему.

  



	11. Эпилог

_У хорошего путешественника нет точных планов и намерения попасть куда-то._  
\- Лао-Цзы

Вечером они сидели вместе у хижины. Ао привалился к дереву и не стал жаловаться, когда Сэйрю занял свое любимое место у него на коленях и возился с новой игрушкой. В последнее время Ао быстро мерз и становился всё слабее, поэтому всё реже ворчал, если Сэйрю лез к нему на руки. А тот был просто счастлив, потому что быть с Ао и помогать ему — лучшее, что может быть на свете.

Какое-то время они просто сидели вместе и молчали. Сэйрю наблюдал, как солнце медленно садится за горизонт. Оно наполняло воздух разными цветами, и бледная луна стала ещё ярче, когда первые звезды проснулись с последними лучами солнца.

— Сэйрю, — ласково позвал его Ао, и тот тут же посмотрел на старшего и увидел блеск слез в его глазах. Но Ао сразу отвернулся. — Скажи мне, как выглядит небо сегодня?

— Красочно, — ответил Сэйрю, прислонился спиной к Ао и поднял голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть великолепие неба. — И луна… большая.

— Насколько большая?

Сэйрю распахнул руки, чтобы измерить луну. Ао хмыкнул и взъерошил его волосы.

— Мелкий. Мы оба знаем, что это не так.

Сэйрю помотал головой.

— Красивая.

Он откинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на Ао. Тот с тоской глядел на небо, и слезы бежали по его щекам, падая с подбородка.

— Надеюсь, луна для тебя всегда будет такой же красивой, как сегодня. Даже если ты больше не сможешь её увидеть, — голос Ао надломился.

Он так и не сказал всё, что хотел. Сэйрю потянулся, чтобы взять Ао за руку, и тот не отмахнулся, а сжал его ладонь. Мальчик не знал, плачет ли Ао по нему или по себе, но это не имело значения. Некоторые вещи можно понять и без слов, и привязанность можно выразить несмотря на противоречия. Даже если Ао ненавидел Сэйрю, он же и любил его. И этого Сэйрю хватало. В конце концов, Сэйрю был абсолютно уверен, что ничего бы не поменял, потому что у него была самая замечательная семья, на которую мог рассчитывать любой мальчик. И этого будет достаточно для него, всегда.

Когда взошла луна, Ао всё ещё держал Сэйрю в объятиях, и мир ещё никогда прежде не был таким прекрасным.

***

Стояла теплая ночь. Она была теплее любой из ночей, которые он провел в каменной клетке, погребенный под грязью и плачущими скалами, что удерживали его посреди эхо и стонов скорби. Сэйрю размышлял, было ли дело во времени года или в чем-то другом, более значимом. Однако он старался не думать о таких вещах слишком много, иначе мог потеряться в собственных мыслях.

Сэйрю стоял в поле, а ветер нежно колыхал высокую траву вокруг. Он склонился над кустиком, припоминая, что именно такие травы лежали на одеяле Юна. Он и сам знал их и использовал раньше, чтобы успокоить ноющий живот. Сэйрю осторожно собрал хрупкие стебли. Выудив спутанные корни из земли, он убрал их за пазуху, чтобы не потерять. Возможно, Белый Дракон — Киджа — поест их, и ему станет лучше. Сэйрю попытался накормить его рыбой, но Киджа не смог съесть много и явно чувствовал себя нехорошо. Сэйрю надеялся, что вскоре он придёт в норму Они были знакомы всего вечер, но Сэйрю казалось, что он знает Киджу всю жизнь. Киджа казался знакомым и уютным, его присутствие вызывало привыкание. Сэйрю понял, что теперь быть вдали от Киджи будет так же трудно, как вдали от Йоны. Он гадал, займут ли другие Драконы, о которых Киджа коротко рассказал ему, те места в душе Сэйрю, о которых он даже не подозревал. В любом случае, он надеялся, что Киджа скоро поправится. Он обещал Сэйрю рассказать всё о четырех Драконах. Ему уже давно никто не рассказывал историй, и Сэйрю ждал этого с нетерпением, но был готов потерпеть, пока Киджа не придет в себя полностью.

Сэйрю стоял посреди поля, погруженный в свои мысли, когда Ао спрыгнула с его плеча и с радостным писком побежала вперед. Он поднялся и с удовольствием наблюдал, как она весело прыгает. Ао родилась на воле, созданием, свободным бродить по лесам. Но она решила остаться с ним, заточить себя в пещерах, и он был рад, что Ао обрела свободу. Свободу, как и…

Мысли Сэйрю внезапно оборвались — он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на луну и звезды, почти ослепительные в своем сиянии. Звезды складывались в созвездия, сверкали, как редчайшие драгоценности, и наполняли ночь эфемерным сиянием. Он оторвал взгляд лишь на миг, чтобы посмотреть на заполнивших воздух светлячков, которые светили в полную силу и плавно летали над травой. Он казался себе таким полным и легким, как воздух… Нет, легче воздуха. Легче лунных лучей и звездного света, легче нежного прикосновения девушки, от которого, казалось, он мог оторваться от земли и воспарить. Не было ни пещер, ни клеток, ни тьмы. Его глаза видели лишь великолепие мира, который стал новым. Это зрелище было слишком прекрасным для него.

Сэйрю закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, стараясь вобрать свет, и раскинул руки, пытаясь объять это невыносимое чувство и сделать его полностью своим. Он стоял так какое-то время, чувствуя себя наконец-то завершенным, а потом позволил рукам упасть, но продолжил вдыхать и парить в этой глубине, полностью ощущая себя. Это настолько поглотило его, что он не заметил, как подошла Йона с Хаком — её спутником с разбитыми пальцами и лукавой улыбкой, — пока она не заговорила. Её голос прозвучал звонче любого колокольчика.

— Шинъя.

Он повернулся и увидел её залитое лунным светом лицо, на котором было задумчивое, нежное выражение. Её глаза сверкали светом тысячи звезд и всё же были ярче любой из них.

— Это означает «лунный свет». Теперь твое имя — Шинъя. Ты взял меня за руку и вывел из тьмы, — сказала Йона, и её губы изогнулись, точно месяц. — Тебе нравится?

Шинъя.

Имя прозвучало внутри него летней грозой, после которой растет и расцветает всё живое. Имя. Она дала ему имя. Он мог расплакаться, но не стал этого делать. В этот миг он чувствовал себя настолько человеком, как никогда.

Он кивнул в ответ и побежал вперед. Через поле и в лес, это имя, его имя, снова и снова звучало в голове — Шинъя, Шинъя, Шинъя. Когда он произносил его вслух, формируя звуки губами, шепча в воздух, он слышал шепот горного тумана, хлопанье птичьих крыльев. Шинъя, Шинъя. Его звали Шинъя.

— Меня зовут Шинъя, — произнес он и едва не взорвался от переполнявших чувств.

Когда он вернулся, остальные уже спали. Он осторожно растормошил Ао, чтобы поделиться с ней новостями.

— Ао, она сказала, что мое имя — Шинъя, — сказал он, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется, но при этом преисполненный покоя, которого прежде не знал. Это чувства были противоречивыми и восхитительными и принадлежали только ему. — У меня есть имя. Она дала мне его.

Он лег, и Ао свернулась клубком на меховой накидке. Усталость быстро настигла его, он закрыл глаза и позволил глубокому, темному, но теплому сну обнять себя и увлечь к приятным видениям.

_«Я буду беречь его»._

_Ему приснилась деревня, вспышка золотого цвета и добрая улыбка._

_— Кто это был? — спросил Ао, и Сэйрю пожал плечами. Стоял солнечный день, и мальчик был счастлив, потому что только что получил новую игрушку. Он подпрыгнул, показывая мячик._

_— Он дал мне это, — объяснил Сэйрю, на что Ао нахмурился… по крайней мере, мальчику так показалось. Сон заволок туман, и, как всегда, он не мог полностью рассмотреть лицо Ао._

_— Бродячий торговец, что ли? — с подозрением спросил Ао._

_— …Желтый Дракон, — попытался объяснить Сэйрю, но Ао только закатил глаза и помотал головой._

_— О чем это ты говоришь?_

_Сэйрю и сам не знал точно. Это имя просто появилось у него в голове, пока он говорил с незнакомцем, который был солнечным, желтым и радостным, словно первые весенние лучи солнца, которые пробиваются сквозь тяжелые от дождей тучи. В любом случае это не имело значения._

_— Ну, если он простой путешественник, то не стоит о нем беспокоиться, — сказал Ао, взял Сэйрю за руку и увел его в хижину._

_— Он сказал… мы снова поиграем вместе, — сказал мальчик Ао, который скривился от этих слов. — Он сказал… заботиться об Ао._

_— Можешь начать со стирки._

_Сэйрю не сдержал стона, потому что вода всегда была холодной, а он ненавидел холод и то, как морщились кончики пальцев. Но он посмотрел наверх и хотя не мог увидеть, но отчего-то знал, что губы Ао изогнулись в одной из редких улыбок. Его сердце исполнилось радости: если Ао был счастлив, то и весь мир был счастлив вместе с ним. Сэйрю улыбнулся в ответ. Одна его рука лежала в твердой, но ласковой ладони. Сэйрю начал пинать мячик, пока они очень неспешно шли домой._

***

Дуб был высоким, прочным и удобным для лазанья. Он совсем не боялся, балансируя на верхней ветке и глядя на земли, что простирались впереди. Он сидел на ветке, как хищная птица, приподняв маску для удобства. Ао сидела на его плече. Он осмотрел округу, извивающиеся тропы и плотные леса, равнины вдали, выискивая тревожные следы, но ничего не нашел. Безопасность этих людей зависела от него, поэтому он должен быть осторожен. Он мог многое увидеть, но стоило присматриваться для верности.

— Шинъя, есть кто-нибудь поблизости? — позвала его Йона, и он осторожно спрыгнул на землю, легко приземлившись, и покачал головой.

— Нет? Тогда идем! — сказал Юн и пошел вперед, держа в руке карту. — Твои зоркие глаза просто отличные! Можно выбрать нехоженые дороги.

— Ты прекрасно выполняешь свой долг, Сэй… Я, — сказал Киджа и оборвал сам себя, тепло глядя на Шинъя. — Принцесса дала тебе имя. Шинъя. Это хорошее имя. Дорожи им.

Шинъя кивнул, и Киджа начал рассказывал ему о Драконах, как и обещал. Эта история отличалась от той, что ему рассказывали раньше, — это была история о любви и о прощении. Шинъя надеялся, что однажды сможет поведать в своей деревне эту и другую историю. Историю о девушке, которая изменила не только его жизнь, но и жизни других. Но Шинъя знал, что всё это в будущем, а настоящее лежало впереди, пока они шли по тропе и Киджа рассказывал ему историю, а остальные спутники слушали с улыбками и смехом, который наполнял воздух теплом.

И так они шли вместе: девушка-солнце, Дракон, сотканный из звезд, генерал, лекарь и Дракон, у которого теперь было имя. И он знал, что сможет отыскать свою цель в этом огромном мире, хотя прежде и не мечтал об этом. Он шел рядом с принцессой-солнце, которая подарила ему бесконечный горизонт.

Они отправились на побережье, навстречу пока неизвестным спутникам и тысячам других важных знакомств и встреч.

И Шинъя был счастлив. Действительно счастлив.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYona_Fandom_Kombat_2020_BB"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/joOwR0.png" style="display: block; width: 500px; max-width:100%; box-shadow: 0 0 5px rgba(0,0,0,0.2);"></a>`

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Если бы небо могло мечтать, оно мечтало бы о драконах [иллюстрации]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920853) by [S_Mayakovskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Mayakovskaya/pseuds/S_Mayakovskaya)




End file.
